Awa Tsuki
by Elda21
Summary: Les enfants maudits sont des êtres qui sèment la terreur autour d'eux, mais est-ce vrai ? Il avait pourtant réussi à avoir une vie normale. Oui elle n'avait pas duré longtemps, oui il avait dû se battre pour l'obtenir mais qui aurait pu croire qu'elle se briserait aussi facilement ? Qu'ils pouvaient être séparés comme ça. Mais personne ne peut changer le destin pas vrai ?
1. Chapter 1

Voila le premier chapitre de cette première fiction ! Soyez indulgent j'ai fait de mon mieux ! (Es-que quelqu'un pourrait un peu m'expliquer le fonctionnement du site parce que j'ai un peu de mal svp ?)

******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Dans un grand manoir d'apparence tranquille, se trouvait la jeune propriétaire des lieux : Sharon, qui mangeait en présence de son étrange valet albinos : Break, et de trois autres personnes : un adolescent blond aux yeux verts : Oz, un adulte aux cheveux de jais : Gilbert et une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux violets : Alice. Lorsqu'une sixième personne entra dans le petit salon aux couleurs chaudes.

-Reim ! dit la jeune fille, Vous revoilà enfin !

-Désolé de mon retard, Sharon, j'avais quelques dossiers en retard à compléter. Répondit-il en jetant un regard réprobateur au valet qui l'ignora royalement.

Sharon fit signe à Reim de s'asseoir à table avec tout le monde, et commença à manger.

-Dit moi Reim, on te voit beaucoup ici ces derniers temps, remarqua le blond.

-C'est-à-dire que mon maître est très occupé et qu'il souhaite que personne ne le dérange, alors j'ai du temps libre, répondit-il.

-Je vois.

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement et tous discutaient de choses et d'autres.  
Une fois fini la plupart décidaient d'aller se coucher tant dis que les deux meilleurs amis : Break et Reim, restaient discuter un moment devant le feu et accessoirement une boîte de sucreries.

-Alors comme ça le duc Barma est trop occupé ? demanda Break, curieux.

Reim réfléchie quelques secondes puis répondit d'un simple « oui ». Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, ce qui déplut à l'albinos.

-Eh bien tu n'es pas très causant ce soir !

-Je sais excuse-moi.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Ça te tracasse à ce point de plus voire ce détraqué ? Se moqua Break pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Xerx ! C'est juste que le duc ne veut pas que je me mêle de « cette affaire ».

-Qu'elle affaire ? Tu peux bien me dire à moi non ?

-Si tu y tiens ... Mais garde ça pour toi d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Dernièrement une jeune femme est sorti de la porte des Abyss gardé par le duc Barma, et cette femme devrait être morte depuis longtemps mais le duc ne veut pas que d'autre personnes soit au courant de ça présence alors il la garde au manoir et à congédié tout les domestiques. Et je ne doit resté le plus souvent a Pandora.

-Tu sais il y a beaucoup de personnes que l'on croit mortes alors qu'ils ont simplement disparues dans l'Abyss, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Mais cette femme elle à un nom ?

-C'est que je ne suis pas sûr ...

-« pas sûr » ?

-Oui que ce soit bien celle que je crois, et puis si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère ne pas en dire plus... Dit tristement Reim.

-Comme tu voudras.

Xerxes ne voulant plus remettre cette discussion, qui semblait blesser Reim, sur le tapis proposa d'aller se coucher à leur tour.

Le lendemain Xerxes Break se réveilla avec une mystérieuse envie d'en savoir plus sur se qui se tramait chez le duc décoiffé. Bien sûr Reim ne dirait rien de plus. Tout en se préparant il énuméra dans sa tête les possibilités pour approcher le manoir des Barma, mais aucune ne semblaient réalisables.

La journée se déroula comme d'ordinaire, Reim était resté toute la matinée pour ensuite retournée au QG, et le reste de la bande n'avait rien fait de plus que profité de leur journée libre – qui bien sûr ne se refuse pas vu le nombre de missions qu'ils avaient effectué ces derniers tant – Break réfléchissait toujours au moyen d'espionner le duc, mais sans résultat.

* * *

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le commencer mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Par contre je sais qu'il est court mais bon sinon ça va trop vite :3

Vos **avis** ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 ! j'ai fait vite non ? Bref...

Alena Robynelfe : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiews ! C'est dans ce chapitre qu'on sait qui est la femme ;)

******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Une semaine que le duc Rufus Barma s'était « barricadé » dans son manoir, une semaine qu'il avait recueillit cette jeune femme depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'Abyss et qui avait tant d'informations, si précieuses, à lui fournir. Mais pourquoi diable refusait-elle de les lui dire ? Avait-elle oublié tout comme B-Rabbit ? Non elle l'avait reconnu, ça il en était sûr alors quoi ? N'avait-elle plus confiance en lui ?

Tout de même son état l'inquiétait, chaque jour elle oubliait certaines choses, parfois juste quelques détails de la vie quotidienne, tant dis que parfois elle ne savait même plus où elle était ni même qui elle était.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par la jeune femme en question.

-Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt ma chère, dit le roux.

La femme entra dans le salon. Elle avait laissé ses très longs cheveux rose pâle légèrement onduler, détachés, elle portait une simple robe aux couleurs pastel qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un violet si profond et comme à son habitude, elle avait autour de son cou, son médaillon représentant un rose blanche sur un socle en or.

-Dîtes moi, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé Reim resté hier soir ? demanda telle.

-Pourquoi vous intéressez vous donc à mon serviteur ?

-Il est le seul ici à qui je peux parler sans que je sois prise pour une folle, maintenant répondez à ma question !

-Eh bien, eh bien, ne vous emportez pas. Reim à besoin de repos alors je le laisse aller voir ses « amis ».

-Moi aussi je voudrais sortir ! Laissez-moi au moins allez à ce maudit QG ?! Que je puisse voir du monde !

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait bien vous apporter ? fit-il calmement.

-Ça m'apporterait de ne pas avoir l'impression de devenir folle cloitrer ici, avec pour seule compagnie un détraquer ! S'énerva telle.

-un « détraqué », décidément... Souffla le duc.

-Bon puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir répondre à ma requête je vous laisse.

Puis elle se tourna vers la porte et n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que le duc la stoppa en lui attrape le bras.

-En échange d'une sortit je voudrais, au moins, quelques informations que vous détenez.

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne vous dirais rien ! dit-elle sèchement.

-Es parce que vous ne _voulez pas_ ou bien vous ne vous _souvenez pas _? Savez vous au moins qu'elle est votre nom ?

La rose le regarda stupéfaite.

-Bien sûr, je me souviens ! Et je sais très bien qui je suis !

-Alors je vous écoute, comment vous appelez vous ?

-Je ...

Elle baissa la tête et porta machinalement la main à son médaillon. Oui elle savait comment elle s'appelait, elle le savait. Mais aucun nom ne lui sortit de la bouche.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son détenteur, qui lui fit un grand sourire, ravie que sa question est eut cet effet sur la jeune femme. Vexer celle-ci partit en direction de sa chambre.

Elle allait s'en souvenir c'était sûr, elle le savait, _il le fallait._ Ses pas la conduisaient instinctivement à l'étage. Une fois devant la porte elle fut prise d'un doute : ce n'était pas sa chambre, elle en était sûre, mais cet endroit lui était familier... Non elle n'avait rien à faire ici, elle était peut-être bien folle finalement...  
Elle repartit donc vers sa propre chambre.

**ooOOOoo**

Au QG de Pandora, Reim jonglait entre ses tâches habituelles et les rapports de Xerxes. Et bien sûr il était épuisé. Peut-être rentrerait-il chez le duc aujourd'hui...

Alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre quand une tornade blanche vint prendre ses rapports.

-Bonjours mon petit Reim~

-Bonjours Xerxes.

-Alors vous allez mieux ?~

-« Mieux » ? Je vais toujours très bien, mais merci de vous inquiéter.

-Mouais...

-Et puis j'ai décidé de retourner chez mon maître après avoir fini ce fichu rapport.

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?~

Reim fut surpris par tant de générosité d'un coup venant de son ami.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Reim.

-Bien sûr pourquoi cette question ? Alors je peux venir oui ou non ?

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois quand même ?!

-Bien sûr que non voyons !~

-Et puis de toute façon vous ne pouvez pas entrer chez le duc comme ça.

-Pourquoi serait-il au courant de cette petite intrusion ?~

-Faîte comme vous le voulez mais ne comptez pas sur moi.

Break déçu de son échec parti avec ses rapports laissant Reim finir son travail.

Vers le début de l'aprèm midi le Reim décida qu'il était tant de rentré.

Arriver au manoir il entendit des cris, venant d'un des salons... Tient ce n'était pas un bruit de verre casser qu'il venait d'entendre ?  
Le brun se précipita vers la pièce et il ne fut pas surpris de voir le duc et la mystérieuse femme se disputer – en même tant il n'y a qu'eux dans cette immense maison – le thème de leur dispute semblait être le fait que le duc refuse de laisser la rose sortir. Tout se stoppa lorsque Reim entra.

-Oh Reim ! Tu es rentré ! Dit le duc.

-Oui, euh... Je n'aurai pas dû ?

-Si si bien sûr, au moins ça me changera un peu de cette furie.

-Pardon ? s'écria cette dernière. Je vous signale que si vous me laisseriez sortir je ne serais pas autant sur les nerfs !

-Arrêter de crier voulez-vous. Bien, Reim, Tu veux bien la raccompagner dans sa chambre.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me raccompagner !

Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce. Rufus fit signe à Reim de la suivre malgré tout. Une fois parti il soupira d'aise : enfin seul ! Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de la garder ici. Il se baissa pour ramasser les bouts de la tasse qui avait failli l'assommer.

Du coté de Reim, la jeune femme tenta d'espérèrent de se calmer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'énerver sur ce pauvre Reim qui l'avait en quelque sorte sauvé de se décoiffer.

-Reim...

-Oui ! dit-il surpris qu'elle lui parle avec une voix si douce après ce qu'il venait de ce passé.

-Ne soit pas si stresser à l'idée de me parler voyons, rit elle doucement.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien. Dis-moi, tu voudrais bien m'aider à sortir d'ici ?

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse et déterminée et Reim ne pouvait lui refuser aussi facilement.

-C'est que, le duc ne veut pas que vous sortiez alors... euh...

-Il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire plein de charme, Reim avait comme une impression de déjà-vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Mais s'il est au courant je risque de...

-Reim !

Elle s'arrêta de marcher puis lui prit fermement les bras et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Reim.

-Je ne peux pas éternellement rester là, ce n'est pas une vie ! Ce ne sera qu'une ou deux heures et puis tu seras avec moi pas vrai ! Je te promets que cet abruti n'en saura rien.

-C'est que...

-Aller Reim, je t'en prie !

-... D'ac... D'accord...

-Merci ! Par où passe-t-on ?

Elle lui fit encore son plus beau sourire.

-Quoi là maintenant ?

-Bien sûr !

Il la conduisit donc vers la porte qu'utilise les domestiques pour sortir et ils utilisèrent le fiacre qu'était resté là quant Reim était rentré.

* * *

Il était plus long celui là non ? x) On voit beaucoup Reim, je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, mais moi je l'aime bien !


	3. Chapter 3

Comme je ne pourrais surement pas posté demain le chapitre 3 je le poste maintenant. (Et en plus j'ai des rewiews alors je suis toute contente *sautille comme une folle*

Alena : Encore merci ! Et désolé pour Rufus je savais pas que c'était ton personnage préféré (j'aurais peut-être du m'en douter en lisant ta fic... D'ailleurs en parlant de ça promis je commente ton prochain chapitre !) Surtout que c'est pas finit pour lui xD

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Reim emmena la jeune femme au QG de Pandora comme elle lui avait demandé plus tôt.  
Personne ne posa de questions sur cette mystérieuse femme – puisqu'elle était avec Reim.

-On ne reste pas longtemps hein ? demanda Reim

-Non promis... Merci beaucoup !

Elle lui fit un autre beau sourire qui le fit rougir légèrement. Le brun prenait toutes les précautions pour ne croiser personne, mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune Vessalius.

-Tient tient Reim, on drague ?

-Que... Quoi ? Mais non qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer là !? Se défendit-il

-Qui-ce ? Intervint la rose

Reim reprit son sérieux :

-C'est le jeune Oz Vessalius.

Oz la regarda et attendit que celle-ci lui dise son nom – comme toute personne bien éduquée l'aurait fait – mais elle ne dit rien, elle ne savait plus. Alors Reim intervint :

-Messire Oz je vous présente la 'protégée' de Rufus Barma.

'Prisonnière' plus que 'protégée', pensa-t-elle

-La 'protégée' ?

-Oui... C'est compliqué je ne peux pas vous en dire plus... excusez-moi.

Gilbert accompagné d'Alice rejoignirent Oz puis ils partirent après avoir salué Reim et la soi-disant « protégée du duc Barma ». Mais Oz comptait bien en savoir plus sur elle.

Cette dernière avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces trois personnes.

-Et si on rentrait maintenant ? demanda Reim qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

-Non encore un peu !

Il l'accompagna dans tout Pandora paniqué à l'idée de croiser d'autres personnes, surtout Xerxes, d'ailleurs c'était étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas encore vu qu'est-ce qu'il trafiquait encore celui-là ?

**ooOOOoo**

Xerxes Break s'était enfuis en douce de Pandora, non pas qu'il était obligé de rester là-bas mais Sharon ne l'aurait sans doute jamais laissé partir s'il l'avait prévenu.  
Et bien sûr il était parti en direction de la résidence principale du duc Barma.

Arriver là-bas, il se cacha dans le premier buisson assez grand pour réfléchir – pas de précipitation on est chez Rufus Barma quand même – déjà il avait de la chance Reim lui a dit que tous les serviteurs étaient tous partis, au pire il y aurait des illusions. Tient ? La porte des domestiques est ouverte ? Break prit toutes les précautions du monde et entra par cette porte... Personne... Première étape accomplie, suivante : trouvé des indices sur la personne qu'il recherchait, pas gagné.

Il passa par un couloir et s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il entendit des pas : le duc. Break se cacha le mieux qu'il put et vit Rufus se diriger vers la cuisine pour y déposer des bouts de verre. Et oui quand on n'a pas de serviteur il faut tout faire soit même pensa l'albinos.  
Une fois le duc éloigné il partit dans la direction opposée : pas question de se faire surprendre par ce détraqué.  
Il monta directement à l'étage vers les chambres.  
Elles étaient pratiquement toutes ouvertes et vides, une seule chambre semblait occupée mais elle était vide pour le moment, il entra fouilla partout en quête d'indices sur la personne qui l'occupait, une chose était sûre ce n'était pas celle du duc : il y avait des robes... à moins que ce détraqué... Non d'accord il n'était peut-être pas fou à ce point-là.  
Break fouilla le reste de la chambre mais il ne trouva rien d'autre. Alors il chercha d'autres pièces susceptibles de lui donner quelques réponses, mais toujours rien.

Ça faisait une heure qu'il fouillait tout le manoir et il n'avait absolument rien trouvé ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il avait faillit plusieurs fois tomber sur le duc, tant de risque pour au final n'avoir trouvé rien ni personnes. Il décida de partir.  
En chemin il croisa un fiacre, surement Reim qui rentrait au manoir comme il lui avait dit ce matin.

Arriver au manoir Rainsworth il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se reposer, mais bien sûr Sharon l'attendait de pied ferme. Elle lui fit un sermon 'parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue de ça petite escapade'. Bon cette fois est qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer ? Le chemin Pandora-Barma et Barma-Rainsworth à pied l'avait quand même épuisé. Eh bien non Oz voulait lui parler... Break fou de joie à l'idée d'entendre ce gamin au lieu d'aller se décontracter dans sa chambre, ne l'écouta que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle de Reim et d'une mystérieuse jeune femme très belle :

-... mais Reim n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, et il a dit que c'était « compliqué » puis Gilbert est arrivé avec Alice et je suis parti.

Super, il avait passé plus d'une heure dans ce fichu manoir à la recherche de cette femme et elle était simplement au QG où il était un peu plutôt !

-Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre ? Reprit Oz.

-Hein ? Euh, oui très.

Et sur ces mots il partit – enfin – se reposer.

**ooOOOoo**

Reim et la femme étaient rentrés le plus discrètement possible, la rose monta dans sa chambre et remercia Reim pour cette balade.  
Le brun, lui, retourna voir son maître qui était en train de lire.

-Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir !

-C'est que je devais écrire quelques rapports que je n'avais pas terminés, mentit-il.

-Encore ? Décidément tu travailles trop mon petit Reim.

-Si vous le dîtes...

-Bon, dit-il en posant son livre, tu me voulais me voir ?

-Non juste savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Pas pour le moment non.

-Alors je vais...

Rufus le coupa et lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Viens t'asseoir j'ai à te parler.

L'agent de Pandora s'assit donc.

-Es-que tu sais qui est cette femme ? – Il hocha la tête négativement – regarde au-dessus de la cheminée.

Il regarda donc, sans vraiment comprendre.

Surpris est un bien faible mot pour nommer l'émotion de Reim lorsqu'il vit le tableau accroché au mur, il était là depuis bien longtemps il le savait mais il n'avait jamais remarqué la forte ressemblance entre la femme qui était peinte et celle qui vivait au manoir depuis plus d'une semaine.  
Non elles ne se ressemblaient pas. C'était la même personne !

* * *

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que ça se voit un peu :p

Vos avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Break était enfin retourné dans sa chambre et il repensait cette journée, il se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu autant de temps au manoir alors que le _but_ de ses recherches était au QG au même moment. Si seulement Reim voulait bien en dire plus sur cette femme !

Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de savoir déjà ? Il réfléchissait sur la question mais en vain. Pourtant il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était important...

-Elda... Barma ? Souffla Reim

-... Oui c'est son nom... Lui répondit Rufus

De l'autre côté de la porte, elle avait tout entendu... Elda ? Elle porta la main à son médaillon. C'était son nom ? Mais pourquoi 'Barma' ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un lien avec Rufus. A moi que !  
Elle monta à l'étage aussi vite qu'elle put, et arriva devant la porte qu'elle avait confondue avec celle de sa chambre. (Voir chap. 2)

Oui pendant quelques secondes elle avait cru que c'était vraiment ça chambre, peut-être que cette pièce faisait partie de son passé ?  
Elle appuya sur la poigner : fermer. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. La jeune femme tourna instinctivement la tête à droite où était accroché un vieux miroir, elle passa la main derrière et trouva une clef. Cette 'trouvaille' la fit sourire, elle n'était pas totalement amnésique finalement.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, elle put distinguer un bureau, en face de l'entrer, et des bibliothèques de chaque côté, grâce à la lumière du couloir. Cette pièce ne devait pas avoir été ouverte depuis des années, ça sentait horriblement le renfermé.

La rose prit une bougie du couloir, entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Puis elle fouilla la pièce à la recherche d'indice sur son passé. Mais le peu qu'elle avait de lumière ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.  
Elle mit la main sur une sorte de journal. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la première chose qu'elle lut c'était le nom du propriétaire de ce livre : Elda Barma.

Encore ?

Elle tourna les pages sans vraiment lire, elle n'en avait pas envie, tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite elle en avait la tête qui tourna.  
Elle le posa et s'appuya sur le bureau prise d'une sensation désagréable. La tête qui tourne, mal au ventre... Et une grande question restait dans son esprit : Qui était-elle réellement ?

Il suffisait simplement de lire ce journal mais elle n'en avait pas la force. La jeune femme releva légèrement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur une vielle photographie plaine de poussière sur le bureau. Elle la prit et l'essuya du mieux qu'elle put.

Soudain le verre qui encadrait la photographie se brisa sur le sol... Et la rose tomba à genoux, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues...

**ooOOOoo**

Les jours passèrent et la rescapée de l'Abyss était restée enfermé dans sa chambre, Reim et le duc avaient tout tenté pour la faire sortir mais en vain.  
Rufus avait fait revenir ses serviteurs au manoir pour qu'ils puissent surveiller la jeune femme, qui de toute façon ne risquait pas de sortir, pour pouvoir retourner au QG de Pandora. Reim, lui, passait de temps en temps au manoir Rainsworth, il voulait absolument parler à son ami. Un jour il le trouva seul dans le jardin.

-Reim ? Qu'est que tu fais ici ? demanda l'albinos

-Je voulais te parler... C'est à propos de ta petite intrusion au manoir Barma.

Break fut surpris que Reim soit au courant, mais ne dit rien.

-Tu pensais que ça ne se saurait pas hein ?

-J'avoue que non. Mais le duc à dut se douter de quelque chose...

-C'est faux, il ne sait rien. Le coupa Reim. C'est juste que j'étais justement partie avec... Eh bien la femme dont je te parlais, à Pandora sans que le sache le duc, mais une fois rentré il ne sait douter de rien, tout simplement parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit. Et puis j'ai entendu dire par Sharon que tu avais filé en douce de Pandora...

-Et tu en as déduit que j'étais parti chez ce détraquer. Finit Xerxes à la place du contractant du lièvre.

-Oui c'est bien ça.

Reim s'assit sur le banc où était l'albinos.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller. Souffla le brun

-Faux ! Tu as dit de ne pas compter sur toi !

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne rentre pas chez un duc comme ça !

-Ne me fait pas la morale, je sais bien tout ça.

-Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher !

-exact~

Le Chapelier lui fit un sourire innocent ce qui fit renoncer Reim à continuer de le réprimander.

-Sinon tu voulais autre chose ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Bon alors c'est moi qui vais poser les questions maintenant : est que tu en sais plus sur _elle_ ?

Reim baissa la tête. Il hésitait à tout lui dire.

-Reim ?

L'albinos pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

-Elle a tout oublié, elle ne sait même pas qui elle est, alors impossible dans savoir plus. Et puis depuis quelques jours elle ne sort plus de sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Aucune idée.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Reim ne voulait pas dire à Xerxes que la femme s'appelait sans doute Elda Barma.

Une servante les informa que le dîner était prêt, ce qui ravit le brun, qui ne souhaitait pas plus mentir à son meilleur ami.

Pendant le repas, Break ne lui posa pas plus de questions mais Oz s'en chargea pour lui :

-Alors Reim, qui était cette charmante jeune femme avec qui tu étais à Pandora ?

Toujours la même question pensa Reim avant de lui répondre.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est quelqu'un qui a été recueilli mon maître.

-Le duc Barma s'occupe de jeunes inconnues ? Intervint Gilbert

-C'est plus compliqué que ça...

Tout le reste de la soirée Reim a été assaillit de questions, mais il répondait de façon superflue. Pour qu'au final, Gilbert, Alice – qui n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute manière – et Sharon en sache autant que Break. Mais Oz lui avait un peu d'avance : il l'avait vu avant, et il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu son visage, mais pas lui personnellement et c'est bien ça qui le dérangeait.

* * *

Bon c'est vrai ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose et il est court, désolé. Mais après c'est nul si ça va trop vite - comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ? -


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Oz était convié à une réunion au QG de Pandora. Une fois cette réunion passée, il profita d'être au QG pour faire un tour aux archives. Il voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toutes si la femme que le Duc Barma - qu'il venait de voir pour la première fois depuis deux semaines d'ailleurs - protégeait, était bien celle qu'il croyait. A savoir, une ancienne duchesse de la famille Barma : Elda Barma.  
Arrivé aux archives, il fouilla partout, il y trouva seulement ce qu'il savait déjà sur cette Elda :

Elda, Elisabeth Barma, fille de la Duchesse Elisabeth Barma elle-même fille d'Arthur Barma. Disparue ou morte (personne ne savait) à l'âge de 23 ans. Femme mariée, une fille (également disparue) du nom d'Amelia. Elle n'est restée Duchesse que quelques années après la mort de son père (qui était devenu Duc après la mort de sa femme lorsqu'Elda avait une dizaine d'années) mais le peu qu'elle y est restée, elle a (soi-disant) marqué les esprits de ceux qui étaient présents à l'époque.

Donc concrètement, rien de nouveau pour le jeune contractant illégal.

Après avoir étudié quelques dossiers, une jeune fille, légèrement plus jeune que lui, sortit d'une salle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur des archives, qu'elle ferma à clef.

- Excusez-moi ! Dit soudainement Oz

- Oui ?

La jeune fille fit face au blond, l'air un peu surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole.

- C'est quoi cette pièce ?

- Eh bien c'est en quelque sorte les archives des archives, pourquoi cette question ?

Bingo ! Oz allait sûrement en apprendre plus là-dedans.

- On a le droit d'y aller ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Pourtant vous avez la clef.

- J'ai simplement eu la permission d'aller vérifier quelque chose pour une mission.

Cette si jeune fille part en mission ? Et puis il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ici... Il n'aura cas demandé à Reim.

- Je vois... Est-ce-que je pourrais y accéder ?

Il se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

- C'est que... Je n'ai pas le droit désolée.

Elle était sur le point de partir mais il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Je vous en prie, personne ne le saura !

La jeune fille se dégagea brusquement.

- Je ne vous connais pas, comment est-ce-que je pourrais avoir confiance en vous ? Dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

- Je suis Oz Vessalius, un futur Duc !

- ça ne change rien. Futur Duc ou non, je ne vous ferais pas entrer !

Au moment où il allait répliquer un garde de Pandora entra dans la pièce et les salua tous les deux.

- Miss Laura, il est temps de partir. Lui dit-il.

- Je vous suis.

Ladite Laura, se dirigea vers la porte et lança un au revoir au 'jeune Duc' avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle avait 'gagné'.

Seul, Oz tira la langue vers la porte fermée, et alla en direction de la porte des 'archives des archives' – fermé à clef.

- Super... Et je fais comment moi maintenant ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Il secoua la poignée aussi fort qu'il put mais évidemment elle ne s'ouvrit pas. L'espoir fait vivre, se dit-il avec un air déprimé par son échec.  
Soudain Reim entra, surprenant Oz, qui était concentré sur la façon d'ouvrir cette satanée porte.

- Messire Oz ?

- Reim ! Tu tombes bien.

Il le poussa vers la porte. Et dit de but en blanc :

- Comment on ouvre ?!

- Avec une clef ! fit le brun sans comprendre.

- Je sais bien ça mais vous pouvez me faire entrer ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- ... ... J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose sur Jack Vessalius ! Mentit-il

- Je veux bien mais je n'ai pas la clef, on doit me la rendre bientôt d'ailleurs...

- Ce ne serait pas une jeune fille avec des cheveux blancs et ...

- Miss Laura ?! Vous l'avez vu ?

- Oui, elle vient de partir, à l'instant. Pourquoi es-que vous semblez aussi surpris Reim ?

- Eh bien, c'est rare qu'elle soit ici, et d'autant plus qu'elle dise son nom.

Oz enregistra ces informations dans sa tête, avant de répondre.

- Non elle ne me l'a pas dit, c'est un agent qui est entrée et qui l'a appelée comme ça.

Reim dit à Oz qu'il allait devoir la chercher pour récupérer la clef. Le contractant de B-Rabbit l'accompagna, pressé de voir la tête que ferait la jeune fille.

Ils la retrouvèrent assez vite. Elle était toujours avec l'agent de tout alors, et elle fut surprise de voir Oz à nouveau, même si elle l'ignora.

- Reim ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je viens récupérer la clef, miss Laura, répondit-il sur la même voix.

Elle allait la lui tendre mais changea d'avis lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était pour la donner à Oz, vu son visage satisfait.

- Vous savez bien qu'il faut une autorisation d'un supérieur pour entrer dans cette salle.

- Oui mais moi j'y ai le droit, miss.

- Pas ce 'jeune Duc', à ce que j'ai compris. Répliqua-t-elle

- Je sais bien mais c'est pour une information sur le héros de Sablier, alors il n'y a pas de problème.

Laura hésita quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Oz.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Jack Vessalius et les documents que vous consultiez sur Elda Barma ?

Zut, pensa Oz, elle avait tout vu.  
Reim comprit ce qui se passait. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'Oz et Break se mêlent toujours de ses affaires. Il regarda Oz.

- Ne me dite pas que vous aussi vous voulez en savoir plus ? fit-il d'un air consterné.

- Pourquoi « moi aussi » ?

- Reim, vous savez pourquoi il étudiait des documents sur Elda Barma ? Intervint Laura.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire désolé.

Laura n'insista pas, même si cela l'intriguait beaucoup. Elle donna finalement la clef à Reim tout en se disant, que de toute façon ce n'était pas ses affaires, et elle partit avec l'agent de Pandora qu'il la suivait comme un chien suivrait sa maîtresse.

Bien évidemment, puisque le brun ne voulait pas qu'Oz et les autres en sache plus, il ne lui donna pas la clef.  
Mais le 'jeune Duc' comme disait Laura, lui vola la clef et courut vers les archives et s'y enferma.

* * *

Beaucoup de blablas je sais, mais je suis contente j'ai enfin réussi à placer ma petite Laura dans mon histoire ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Reim tenta de rattraper Oz, mais bien sûr il ne réussit pas. Il frappa désespérément à la porte pour qu'il lui ouvre mais aucune réponse... Il fonça donc chercher un double, qui n'existait probablement pas. De son côté Oz chercha... Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait trouver, mais il avait décidé qu'il trouverait des informations sur Elda Barma, alors il les trouverait !

Il mit la main sur un dossier au nom des Barma.  
Il tourna vite les pages, au début il retrouva les mêmes infos que dans l'autre dossier puis il réussit enfin à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant : Elda Barma n'est pas morte elle a simplement disparu dans l'Abyss, lorsqu'elle a confié le Dodo au prochain Duc Barma, à savoir : Rufus.

- Quoi il était déjà là celui-là ? fit Oz, surpris.

Il commença à tourner la page, mais à ce moment-là Reim entra dans la salle – il existait bien un double finalement.

- Euuuuuh... prononça simplement Oz devant un Reim qui n'avait pas l'air docile, docile.

Il reprit vite ses esprits et il prit la solution la plus simple : la fuite.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions, mais ça allait surement mal se passer pour lui si quelqu'un était au courant de sa petite intrusion dans les archives.

Oz rentra dans quelqu'un et tomba par terre.

- Eh bien Oz, on fait des bêtises ?~

Il se releva aider par Break – oui c'est lui.

- Qu'est que tu faisais encore ?

- Rien du tout.

Oz évita le regard de Break, il se sentait bête. Ils entendirent des pas au loin.

- Dit moi Break, ça te dirait d'en savoir plus sur _elle_ ? S'empressa-t-il de dire

- Évidemment !

- Alors faut filer d'ici.

Puis ils partirent ensemble vers la sortie, sans croiser de Reim.  
Ils rentrèrent directement au manoir Rainsworth, sur le chemin Oz raconta ses petites aventures au QG.

- ... Et là Reim est arrivé et je suis parti.

- Pauvre Reim... Bref tu ne m'as rien dit sur _elle_.

- Ah oui pardon, eh bien comme tu le sais je l'ai déjà vu, et j'ai trouvé qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Elda Barma, que j'avais déjà vue en portrait.

Le visage de Break changea d'expression une fraction de seconde, mais cela n'échappa pas à Oz qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

- Et donc j'ai trouvé dans un vieux dossier qu'elle avait été engloutit par l'Abyss.

Un long silence s'installa, mais Oz finit par le rompre.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que le Duc garde cette femme chez lui sans en parler à personne, et même Reim ne veut pas parler d'elle, ça cache quelque chose.

- Il n'y a pas besoin de tous ces renseignements pour deviner que c'est louche.

- Oui, mais si elle est bien Elda Barma, et qu'elle a traversé l'Abyss, ça signifie peut-être qu'elle peut avoir un lien avec la tragédie non ?

- Elle ne vivait pas il y a 100 ans.

- Je sais bien, mais qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas passée à plusieurs reprises dans l'Abyss, sinon pourquoi le duc la garderait-il pour lui tout seul ?

L'albinos réfléchit quelques minutes sur l'hypothèse du contractant illégal.  
Oui c'était plutôt une bonne conclusion, finit-il par lui dire.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au manoir. Là-bas l'oncle Oscar s'était invité tout seul, pour 'voir son neveu' mais Break et Oz savaient bien que c'était une excuse pour boire.  
Alice s'était remise à bouder 'parce que Oz était parti sans elle' et Gilbert pensait à peu près la même chose, mais il n'en dit rien et lui demanda simplement ce qu'il avait de si important à faire pour que ça lui prenne autant de temps.

Oscar resta dormir – trop soûl pour avoir le courage de rentrer de toute façon – et Oz oublia complètement la deuxième réunion qu'il avait demain, avec son oncle, et qu'il allait forcément croiser Reim.

* * *

Ce chapitre est aussi court que le 1er, j'en suis désolé, mais j'avais pas d'idée pour celui-là...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Pour cette fois, Oz avait pris soin d'amener Alice et Gil avec lui au QG, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas venir à la réunion ils étaient ravi de pourvoir accompagner le blond. Sharon et Break étaient aussi là, mais Dieu seul sait où exactement.

Bref personne pour le sauver d'un éventuel Reim en colère, ou même d'un Rufus au courant de ces petites intrusions sur les dossiers de sa famille.

Oz ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité de toutes ses réunions d'affilées - d'autant plus qu'il ne les suivait qu'à moitié. Il reprit le fil de la discussion des Ducs au moment où – le vrai – Duc Barma les informa que pour la prochaine fois quelqu'un d'important l'accompagnerait.

Bien sûr il ne dit rien de plus, ce qui laissa les trois autres Ducs perplexes. Le jeune blond pensa immédiatement à Elda Barma, et ce dit que – pour une fois – la réunion allait être intéressante.

Une fois fini Oz fila en vitesse de la salle, mais manque de chance Reim avait été plus vite. A sa grande surprise, Reim lui sourit :

- Je vous remercie messire Oz.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

- Je ne comprends pas, vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Grâce à vous j'ai pu en apprendre beaucoup moi aussi.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez lu le dossier ? Cria presque Oz.

- Vous savez le duc ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il savait sur Elda Barma.

Si Reim le dit c'est que c'est bien son nom. Pensa Oz.

- Es-que ce serait possible que je puisse la voir ?

- Je crains que non, ce ne soit pas possible.

Reim baissa la tête, l'air attristé.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Elle ne sort plus de sa chambre depuis plus d'une semaine, et c'est à peine si elle accepte de la nourriture.

- Je vois... Au fait, qui est cette Laura ?

- Décidément vous posez beaucoup de questions, ria Reim.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est rien. Miss Laura fait partie des agents de Pandora depuis bien longtemps, elle donne l'impression d'être très jeune, mais elle était là bien avant mon entrée au QG.

- C'est une contractante légale alors ? S'étonna Oz.

- Oui, même si personne n'a encore vu sa Chain.

- Jamais personne ?

- Non, mais on dit qu'elle est très forte !

- Mais pourquoi est-que je ne l'avais jamais vu apparemment ?

- Dison, que les plus hauts agents de Pandora, lui confient les missions dont personne ne veut, soit parce que c'est une mission périlleuse ou encore parce qu'elle peut durer longtemps.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense juste qu'ils veulent à la fois se débarrasser d'elle et à la fois la garder vu qu'elle est, semble-t-il, très puissante.

Au même moment Rufus sorti à son tour de la salle et Reim se mit à le suivre après avoir dit au revoir à Oz.

Dans la diligence Reim demanda à son maître comment allait-il s'y prendre pour convaincre Elda de l'amener à Pandora.

- C'est simple Reim, tu vas t'en charger pour moi.

Rufus lui avait dit cette phrase de façon tellement naturelle qui ne trouva pas le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Au manoir, Reim prit le dîner d'Elda pour le lui apporter, devant la porte il prit tout de même la peine de frapper même s'il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

Il entra dans la chambre, qui par chance n'était pas fermée à clef, il entra donc dans cette pièce quasiment plongée dans le noir. Reim déposa sur une petite table ronde le plateau, puis il se dirigea vers les rideaux pour les ouvrir mais une voix venant de derrière lui le stoppa :

- N'y touchez pas. Je préfère rester dans l'obscurité...

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et les ouvrit, laissant le jour remplir la pièce.

Elda, resté assise sur le canapé au bout du lit, mit un bras devant ses yeux pour se protégé de cette soudaine lumière.

- Vous n'écoutez décidément rien, souffla-t-elle.

- Vous non plus, Dame Elda.

Celle-ci leva la tête vers Reim, surprise d'entendre ce nom.

Reim se rendit compte de son erreur : il avait totalement oublié qu'il connaissait son nom mais que ce n'était pas son cas à elle.

Il tenta de se reprendre mais elle prit la parole la première, surprenant encore plus Reim :

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas prononcé mon nom, dit-elle, nostalgique.

- Vous, vous en êtes finalement rappeler ? Il hésita un instant puis reprit, ou vous nous avez joué la comédie ?

- C'est faux... Je n'ai pas fait semblant de ne pas me souvenir... J'avais réellement oublié, seules les brides de souvenirs qui me restaient m'ont permis de me rappeler d'une pièce qui se trouve ici ...

- Une pièce ?

- Oui... Il y a une salle un peu plus loin, elle était fermée à clef... Je crois que je venais souvent dans cette pièce... J'y suis entré par curiosité, j'ai fouillé la pièce, pour finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais...

Reim ne pût s'empêcher de l'interrompre :

- Ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Oui... Tout simplement des réponses, sur mon passé.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Une vielle photographie... Avec ma famille.

A mesure qu'elle racontait son visage semblait de plus en plus triste.

- Comment ai-je pus _les_ oublié... ? Je dois avoir l'air ridicule, n'est-ce pas Reim ?

Cette fois-ci elle fondit en larmes.

- Non, c'est faux, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'avez pas oublié volontairement, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir.

-Mais j'ai tout de même oublié mon nom, celui de ma fille et ... et...

Les sanglots l'empêchaient de parler. Le contractant du lièvre s'approcha d'Elda, s'assit à côté d'elle et tenta de la réconforter.

**ooOOOoo**

Chez les Rainsworth, Oz raconta ce que le Duc avait annoncé lors de la réunion.

Break n'avait plus cas ne pas être loin de la salle et il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait chez les Barma. Le seul problème était que cette réunion n'était pas pour tout de suite, il lui fallait attendre encore quelques semaines.

* * *

Retour d'Elda ! ^o^ (et blablas sur ma tite' Laura !) J'ai fait un effort pour qu'il soit beaucoup plus long, ça se voit non ? xD

Vos avis ?


	8. Chapter 8

BlackEmilyMalou : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiews ! Oui je suis désolé je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux !

******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Reim avait passé ces dernières semaines à redonner le goût de la vie à Elda, Rufus la laissait sortir de temps à autre du moment qu'elle n'attirait pas l'attention. D'ailleurs ces deux-là s'entendaient beaucoup mieux.  
Parfois la rose parlait de son passé à Reim, même si ce dernier cherchait à savoir la relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Rufus étant donné qu'ils se sont connu. Elle y avait fait une légère allusion en lui disant qu'elle l'avait connu plus petit, mais Elda n'avait rien dit de plus.  
Les jours continuèrent de passer. Puis ce fut enfin le jour de la réunion que le Duc semblait attendre avec impatience.

Elda ne voulait pas l'avouer mais cette journée lui faisait peur, elle allait voir les autres Ducs, et elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle se souviendra toujours du jour où elle et sa famille était en détresse et aucun d'entre eux ne les avaient aidé, ils les avaient juste totalement ignoré.  
Elle avait peur de sa réaction face à eux, de leur réaction vis-à-vis d'elle : une Duchesse qui réapparaît après 50 ans ça ne devait pas arriver tous les jours ?

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas les mêmes, que ces Ducs-là n'y était pour rien, après tout c'était la faute de leurs parents pour certains, pour d'autres de leurs grands-parents. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un immense stresse et surtout de se poser énormément de questions : qui allait-il y avoir ? Que les Ducs ? Des agents de Pandora ? Reim avait été son seul ami depuis son arrivé à cette époque, allait-il être là ? Et aussi allait-elle pouvoir avoir un indice sur ce que sa fille et son mari sont devenu ?  
Sa tête allait surement exploser avec toutes ses questions.

Pour se changer les idées elle se baladait seule dans les jardins, préparait sa toilette pour tout à l'heure, elle retournait aussi dans le bureau qui jouxtait son ancienne chambre où elle avait pu récupérer quelques affaires – qui n'avaient pas trop été abimées par le temps – et profitait du temps qui lui restait.

**ooOOOoo**

Au manoir Rainsworth, Oz aussi avait hâte de savoir se qui allait ce passer avec l'ancienne Duchesse Barma.  
Gilbert lui, était tout content ! Et oui il avait été convié à cette réunion – parce qu'il est un Nightray –, il allait pouvoir suivre son maître – bon toutou – et accessoirement _la_ voir. Ce qui était également le cas de Sharon, et bizarrement Xerxes et Alice se sentaient exclus.

Qui dit Gilbert dit Vincent et qui dit pas de Xerxes pour être aux coter de Sharon dit pas de Reim aux coter de Rufus.

**ooOOOoo**

Elda était dans la diligence avec Rufus et Reim, le décoiffé était en train d'annoncer à Reim qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à la réunion. La rose allait se sentir définitivement seule. Mais elle allait devoir faire avec.  
Elle commençait à sérieusement se sentir mal : quelque chose allait mal se passer, elle en était sûre.

Le Duc décida de passer par une porte isolée, on aurait dit qu'il gardait Elda, comme il garderait un bijou très précieux et convoité.

'Convoité' oui, puisqu'un Vincent trop fouineur – lui aussi – avait appris ce qui se passait en douce à Pandora.  
Et il n'avait pas manqué d'en parler aux Baskerville car « elle pourrait en savoir plus que nous sur la tragédie de Sablier et nous en apprendre beaucoup » leur avait-il dit.

Elda se trouvait à présent dans la salle, le Duc Nightray et la Duchesse Rainsworth était déjà là.  
Elle se sentait seule, et comme emprisonner dans cette salle trop sombre à son goût. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : c'était de sortir d'ici et au plus vite. Mais le pire était qu'elle sentait son stresse se transformer en colère au fur et à mesure que les Ducs présents la dévisageaient.

**ooOOOoo**

Dans les couloirs Oz, son oncle et Gilbert arrivait, Vincent les accompagnait – il avait tenu à attendre son frère – mais une personne manquait à l'appel : Sharon. La jeune Rainsworth avait reçu une missive venant du valet de sa mère, elle était au plus mal et elle avait réclamé la présence de sa fille à ses coter. Bien sûr Break l'avait accompagné.

Arriver dans la salle ils s'excusèrent pour leur retard, puis ils s'installèrent.

Au début les Ducs posèrent des questions comme « Si tout allait bien » « Si le changement d'époque n'avait pas été trop dur ». Elda leur répondait par des simples 'Oui' ou 'Non' en baissant la tête, évitant leur visage.  
Puis viens la réflexion du Duc Barma :

- Et si vous nous disiez ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de la tragédie de Sablier.

- Co...Comment ?

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cette question, comment pouvait-il savoir pensa-t-elle.  
Bien sûr tous les autres excepté Oz – qui se doutait bien de tout ça – et Vincent qui n'affichait aucune expression, ne comprenaient absolument pas.

- Rufus, Elda Barma ne vient-elle pas d'une époque plus récente ? dit la Duchesse Rainsworth.

- Oui il y a 50 ans pour être exacte mais, il s'adressa à Elda, je crois que vous avez traversé l'Abyss à deux reprises, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de l'actuel Duc Barma la répugnait. Elle voulait partir au plus vite, sinon elle n'allait plus tenir et leur jeter à la figure ce que leur prédécesseur on fait, ou plutôt non pas fait.

- Ca nous aiderait beaucoup si vous répondiez à nos questions, Dame Barma, se risqua le duc Nightray.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à toutes vos questions inutiles.

Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver.

- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir nous répondre ? Tenta Sheryl.

- Cet événement date de plus de 100 ans, il serait temps que vous passiez à autre chose !

Vincent, était rassuré, cette femme n'avait pas l'intention de révéler quoi que ce soit aux Ducs.

Oscar – qui n'avait encore rien dit – expliqua la situation à Elda, il lui raconta la présence de Jack dans son neveu, et tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose pour le moment.  
Mais ça ne réussi pas à attendrir la rose.

- Dîtes moi Dame Barma...

Mais elle coupa le Duc Nightray :

- Ca suffit, je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

Elda se leva sans un mot et prit la direction de la sortie sous les yeux des Ducs qui ne comprenaient rien de ce qui se passait, même Rufus ne comprenait pas.

Mais la Duchesse Sheryl prit tout de même la peine de la retenir :

- Elda Barma je vous en prie restez et aidez nous à comprendre...

- Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous aider mais pour retrouver mon mari et ma fille !

Elle marqua une pause de quelques secondes puis repris en haussant la ton.

-Je ne suis plus une Barma depuis que je suis marié, je suis Elda Regnard !

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :D


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Elda sortit et partit, même Reim qui était juste de l'autre côté de la porte – avec Alice (pauvre Reim) – n'osa pas allait la chercher.

« Elda Regnard » ?

Personne ne dit mot.

Oz et Gilbert s'étaient regardés comme pour se demander s'ils avaient tous les deux entendus la même chose.

Personne ne comprenait.

**ooOOOoo**

Elda avait craqué. Elle se sentait terriblement bête...  
Elle avançait sans savoir où elle allait, pourvu qu'elle aille loin...  
Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir, elle avançait c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire...

La rose fut stoppée par une main qui lui attrapa le poignet.

- Excusez-nous, mais nous aurions quelque chose à vous dire.

La rose reprit ces esprits et reconnut Oz Vessalius et une autre personne qui apparemment s'appelait Gilbert, ils avaient été rejoint par Reim et Alice.

- Je vous écoute.

- On ne vous veut aucun mal, ni rien vous demander par rapport à Sablier, la prévient Gilbert.

- Juste vous demandez, continua Oz, si vous faîtes vraiment partie de la famille Regnard ?

- ... Oui...

Oz réfléchit quelques minutes.

- Et vous rentriez avec nous au manoir Rainsworth ?

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'aimerais bien vous 'présenter' quelqu'un.

Elle hésita un moment, puis acquiesça.

Au manoir, Oz constata que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu : Sharon et Break n'étaient pas encore rentrés or le blond voulait en savoir plus sur la relation que pourraient avoir l'albinos et Elda, mais bien sûr il n'était pas là... Encore une fois.

Ils s'installèrent dans un salon, en espèrant que la propriétaire des lieux ne tarderait pas trop.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, sans poser de question à la rose pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais s'ils n'avaient qu'une envie c'était bien de connaître cette étrange vérité.

Alice n'en avait parlé à personne mais elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

Au bout d'une heure Reim leur dit que lui et Elda allaient devoir rentrer.

- Déjà ? Mais Break n'est pas encore là ? Dit Oz.

Elda n'avait encore rien demandé sur la 'personne' qu'ils voulaient lui 'présenter', mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle ne connaissait pas de Break.

- Je sais bien messire Oz, moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre, mais mon maître ne sait que nous sommes ici.

- Mais Reim...

- Oz, intervint Gilbert, laisse-les partir.

- Bien.

Elda suivit Reim vers la sortie sans un mot. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre dehors, Reim allait surement entendre parler du Duc.

Mais c'est plutôt un Rufus assez calme qu'ils trouvèrent au manoir, il les attendait assis à une table dressée. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Je vous attendais Elda, venez manger tous les deux.

Ce qu'ils firent, assez stupéfait que le Duc n'ait fait aucune remarque, enfin jusque-là :

- Alors où étiez-vous passés ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Au manoir Rainsworth.

Elda avait répondu sans la moindre hésitation, ce que surprit Reim puisque personne ne lui avait dit où ils étaient.

- Je vois, cet affreux gamin essaye de prendre de l'avance...

- De l'avance ? Le coupa Elda. Vous cherchez toujours à en apprendre sur moi ? Vous étiez mon frère dans le passé, vous devriez en savoir un peu plus sur moi que vous ne voulez l'avouer.

Nouvelles révélations de la journée pour Reim : Elda était la sœur de Rufus.  
Ce qui au final n'était pas si surprenant.

**ooOOOoo**

Sharon et son valet rentrèrent enfin au manoir.  
Ils découvrirent un trio très impatient :

- Eh bien vous en faîte des têtes ! Commença Break.

Oz n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre que Sharon se précipita pour poser des questions :

- Alors comment c'était ? Qu'est qu'elle a dit ?...

- Pas grand-chose, mais ça nous a suffi.

- Comment ça ?

Oz attendit que Sharon s'installe sur un canapé pour raconter ce qu'il c'était passé. Il leur dit juste l'hypothèse du Duc Barma sur la présence de l'ancienne Duchesse à Sablier il y a cent ans qui s'avèrent exacts, mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulus en parler.

- C'est tout Messire Oz ?

- Oui, après elle est partie de la salle, elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les Ducs.

- Même le Duc Barma, renchérit Gilbert.

Un silence s'installa, Alice en profita pour faire part de son impression face à la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas c'est certain qu'elle était à Sablier, conclut son contractant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Oz profita du fait que Break soit seul sur le balcon pour lui parler.

- Tu vas encore nous cacher beaucoup de choses Break ? Fit-il en s'appuyant sur la rambarde tout comme le Chapelier.

Celui-ci avait déjà compris qu'il c'était passé autre chose lors de la réunion quand Oz avait tout raconté à Sharon.

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment de le savoir ? Lui répondit-il finalement.

- C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça alors ça m'intrigue.

Cette fois-ci il ne répondit pas attendant la prochaine question qui ne tarda pas :

- Qui est-elle pour toi ? Je veux dire, si elle fait vraiment partie de ta famille...

- Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà deviné, le coupa-t-il.

- Eh bien j'ai m'a petite idée oui.

Après quelques secondes Xerxes sortit une longue chaine, qu'il portait autour du cou, cachée sous sa chemise mauve, où était accrochée une alliance.

Oz ne fit aucun commentaire et l'albinos rangea soigneusement sa chaine puis retourna à l'intérieur du salon.

* * *

J'ai enfin réussi à terminé ce fichu chapitre !

Vos avis ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

La petite troupe était de nouveau dans l'enceinte de Pandora – à croire qu'ils passaient leur vie là-bas – Sharon devait voir sa grand-mère qui s'inquiétait au sujet de la santé de sa fille et les autres qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire l'avaient accompagnée.

Break s'était détaché discrètement du groupe pour partir à la recherche d'Elda. Avec un peu de chance elle était à Pandora et dans le pire des cas il y trouverait Reim qui pourra sans doute lui dire où elle se trouve.

Il décida finalement de commencer directement par le bureau de Reim : c'est là qu'il aurait le plus de chance.  
En effet le contractant du lièvre était bien là.

- Bonjours Xerxes.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que Reim ne lui avait pas sourit comme ça, faut dire il était tellement occupé avec ces derniers événements en plus de son travail habituel qui ne lui laissait aucun répit.

- Bonjours Reim. Dit-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu...

- Elda ? Elle est partie se balader dans Pandora je crois.

- Je vois, merci.

- Dit-moi ? L'interpella Reim en se levant.

Xerxes qui avait l'intention de partir se retourna pour faire face à Reim.

- Elle me l'a dit...

- Ah oui ? Répondit-il mollement, ça ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire.

Reim afficha un air triste et continua :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais caché ça...

Lorsqu'Oz lui avait presque fait la même réflexion, Xerxes n'avait pas prêté attention à la déception de celui-ci, mais venant de son meilleur ami, il se sentit un peu coupable mais ne lui dit rien.

Il repartit, flânant à travers les couloirs pour la retrouver, repensant à ces dernières années.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

Pour lui, elle n'était plus depuis longtemps, tout le monde se serait inquiété en sachant qu'il aimait une "morte"...  
Oui, après ces nombreuses années, il l'aimait toujours autant et la seule idée de la revoir le rendait heureux mais, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer après qu'ils se soient retrouvés...

Dans les couloirs, il croisa miss Sharon qui ne le vit pas. Il devait à elle aussi lui avouer la vérité mais...comment allait-elle le prendre ? Elle qui a toujours été près de lui, elle a toujours su le démasquer, deviner ce qui n'allait pas mais ça...sa vie passée, au final, elle ne connaissait pas son ancien lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le connaisse, il avait peur qu'elle le juge, qu'elle n'aime pas cette partie cachée de lui. Voyant qu'il tournait en rond, il sortit prendre l'air pour se changer les idées.

Le temps aussi avait tourné, l'orage arrivait...Il observa les nuages approchés de Réveil, se mettant contre le mur, comme s'il cherchait un appui, un soutien de quelqu'un, quelque chose...

Break vaguait à présent dans les jardins de Pandora, profitant du calme.

Après s'être enfoncé dans le bois il entendit une faible mélodie. Il s'approcha sachant très bien qui pouvait chanter comme ça.

Après quelques minutes l'albinos finit par la trouver. Elle était assise sur un banc, il était derrière elle adossé à un arbre à écouter la douce mélodie.

Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il avait trop peur de la brusquer, et si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Il commençait à douter sérieusement... Et ça lui faisait presque peur.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa présence. Et sans même se retourner elle lui dit :

- Xerxes Break, c'est un nom étrange qui tu t'es choisi là.

Break sentit un immense soulagement.

- Tu trouves ?

Elda se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Après tout ce temps il pouvait enfin la revoir. Revoir ses longs cheveux si soyeux tels de fins fils de soie, ses yeux comme deux perles d'un violet si profond où on y aurait enfermé les plus belles étoiles, sa silhouette parfaite et son sourire d'ange.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux... Oui elle l'avait reconnu, elle était même à présent la personne la plus heureuse. Et Break aussi.

Elda se jeta presque dans les bras de son époux qu'elle avait tant envie de toucher.

La rose était à présent collée au torse de Break et sa tête coincée dans son cou. Le Chapelier serra sa bien-aimée par la taille, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour exprimer leurs sentiments depuis bien longtemps, ils se connaissaient l'un et l'autre par cœur depuis toujours et ce simple moment suffisait à comblé l'immense vide qui c'était formé par leur séparation.

L'albinos desserra son étreinte pour soulever du bout des doigts le petit menton d'Elda pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.*

Il l'avait enfin trouvé... après trente-ans de recherche... Il avait à de nombreuses reprises désespéré, mais pas une fois il n'avait abandonné ses recherches. Pour lui, abandonner revenait à sombrer dans la folie, détruire le dernier fil qui le maintenait en vie.

C'était elle le soutient dont il avait besoin pour tenir.  
Elda était toute sa vie... Elle et Amelia... Sa fille qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

Un ENORME MERCI à PHC-Of-Break pour m'avoir aidé à écrire ce chapitre ! Merci merci !

**Et toujours merci à mes lecteurs et leurs commentaires ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Lokinas : Unimmense merci pour tous tes commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Mille merci !_

_******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi._

* * *

_Dans un immense manoir éloigné de tout, une petite famille vivait là en paix._

_C'était le soir, et à cette heure-ci la petite fille venait de sortir de son bain et elle aimait bien être près du feu tandis que son père lui brossait doucement les cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Et sa mère, elle jouait tranquillement du piano derrière eux._

_- Dis papa ?_

_La petite releva la tête et fit face aux yeux rouges de son père semblables aux siens et aux mêmes cheveux blancs._

_- C'est sûr hein ? Demain on va en ville ?_

_- Ça fait combien de fois que tu me poses la même question déjà ? Soupira-t-il_

_La jeune albinos ria doucement et se leva pour aller s'assoir à coté de sa mère. _

_- J'aime bien quand on sort tous les trois, continua-t-elle en jouant avec les longs cheveux roses de sa mère._

_- On a vu ça ma puce, répondit sa mère avec un petit sourire amusé._

_- Mais c'est vrai !_

_La petite fit semblant de bouder face au sourire amusé de sa mère._

_- Je sais bien Lia, rit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, et si tu allais te coucher maintenant._

_- D'accord._

_Lia descendit du banc où elle était, embrassa ses parents puis monta dans sa chambre. _

**ooOOOoo**

Oz n'avait pas pus s'en empêcher, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait absolument fallu qu'il suive Break, – avec Alice – bon d'accord ça ne se faisait pas mais en plus de ça ils n'avaient pas été très discrets : ils étaient tranquillement entrain de l'observer – sans qu'il ne se doute de rien : trop occupé à embrasser sa tendre – lorsque la brunette se prit les pieds dans une racine et… tomba…

« Sales gosses » se fut la première chose qu'entendit Oz après avoir vu Alice courir vers l'intérieur du QG pour : « tout raconté à Sharon » et enfin il se mit à paniquer, pour finalement faire comme Alice : prendre la fuite et se cacher dans les jupes de Sharon.

Juste avant que Break se mette à leur poursuite, Elda rattrapa sa manche pour le retenir.

- Je te laisse t'occuper de ça moi je vais rentrer.

- Tu me laisses tomber ? répondit-il d'un air consterner.

- Exactement.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit donc avec un grand sourire laissant le pauvre Break se débrouiller avec les deux fouineurs.

**ooOOOoo**

Du coté de Sharon, Alice et Oz étaient arrivé comme deux sauvages devant elle, d'ailleurs ils avaient manqué de l'écraser…

Alice eut juste le temps de dire : « le clown a embrassé la femme aux cheveux roses » que celui-ci arriva.

Il voulu faire la peau d'Oz et d'Alice mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage décomposé de Sharon. Trop tard, pensa-t-il.

Sharon réfléchie à toute vitesse, mais sans vraiment comprendre. Elle sentit la jalousie prendre le dessus sur tous ces sentiments : quelqu'un s'était approprié son frère adoptif.

Elle leva ses yeux chargés de colère vers Break, qui commençait à s'inquiéter sur son espérance de vie.

- Viens Alice, murmura Oz, on va les laissés.

Il tira le bras d'Alice – qui avait bien envie de rester voir le clown se faire disputer par Sharon – et l'emmena plus loin.

Break reprit son sérieux et commença :

- Sharon, il faut que je te parle.

Celle-ci fut surprise par l'air qu'il avait pris pour lui parler.

- Reim a du t'en parler…

- Me parler de quoi ? Commença à s'inquiéter Sharon.

- De… mon passé …

La jeune duchesse ne savait pas si elle devait répondre à ça.

Elle finit par hocher la tête.

- Eh bien, avant d'arriver ici… Bien avant, j'étais marié.

Sharon ne s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, et Reim ne l'avait pas du tout préparé à cet aveu.

Après quelques secondes où aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, Sharon finit par associer les morceaux du puzzle : si ce qu'Alice venait de lui dire était vrai, et si c'était bien Elda, alors ça voulait dire que…

- C'est Elda Barma c'est ça ?

- … Oui…

La Rainsworth ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle avait du mal à y croire, à croire qu'en fait elle ne connaissait absolument pas son propre valet, celui qu'elle considère comme son grand frère, lorsque Reim lui avait raconté les propos du Duc Barma au sujet du passé de Xerxes ça lui avait été égal, pour elle ça n'empêchait pas leur relation très fusionnelle. Mais tout venait de s'écrouler en apprenant soudainement la vérité.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle éprouvait tellement d'émotions en même temps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir réellement ce qu'elle pensait, malgré tout elle était en colère.

- Je suis désolé Sharon…

Celle-ci releva la tête.

- de ne t'avoir rien dit.

Oui, c'était bien ce que la blonde pensait, elle lui en voulait parce qu'il lui cachait tant de chose, parce qu'elle avait besoin de Reim pour lui dire ce qu'elle ignorait.

- Tu me déçois Xerx…

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et partit.

Xerxes se sentait de plus en plus ridicule, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu que tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui étaient de son côté, qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas, ils voulaient le connaître comme des amis se connaîtraient, mais lui en était resté à « la façon d'utiliser son entourage ». Et c'est comme ça qu'il décevait tout le monde. Et ça il venait de s'en rendre compte parce qu'ils lui avaient tous dit la même chose, tous lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit à propos d'Elda.

L'albinos en arrivait presque à se décevoir lui-même, de son comportement totalement immature.

Il sourit à l'idée d'avoir une deuxième famille ici, tout près de lui sans ne l'avoir jamais vu.

**ooOOOoo**

Oz et Alice retrouvèrent Gilbert un peu plus loin dans les couloirs de Pandora.

- Gil ! Cria Oz en se jetant sur lui, tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté !?

- Non, mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? répondit-il en oubliant complètement ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler à Gilbert.

- Une Chain qui fait des ravages en ville, Oz arrête de tirer sur ma chemise, des agents sont déjà sur place mais ils sont trop peu. Et j'ai pensé qu'un souvenir d'Alice pourrait être là-bas.

- Bien pensé Tête-d'Algue ! S'extasia Alice.

- Et pour Sharon et Break, il faudrait les prévenir. S'inquiéta Oz.

- J'ai demandé à Reim de s'en chargé et d'aller nous chercher un fiacre.

Puis ils partirent tous les trois vers la ville où se trouvait la Chain.

**ooOOOoo**

_La mère de la jeune fille, monta lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Et comme à son habitude la petite l'avait attendu._

_- Maman ! Fit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère._

_- Tu n'es toujours pas couché, soupira-t-elle._

_La rose prit sa fille dans ses bras, s'assit sur le lit, Lia s'allongea sur ses genoux, et ferma les yeux._

* * *

Je sais qu'il a été long à venir celui-là désolé… Mais au moins il est un peu long ! Bon OK de taille normale … Mais c'est déjà ça !

Bref, j'espère que le petit flash-back vous à plus (vous avez bien compris qui s'était hein ?).

Vos avis ?


	12. Chapter 12

___******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi._

* * *

_Le lendemain Lia et ses parents se baladait dans la ville, c'était un jour de marché il y avait énormément de monde ce qui amusait encore plus Amélia._  
_La petite s'arrêta soudainement devant une boutique où elle fut attirée par une petite boîte en bois finement sculptée._  
_Elle entraina son père dans la boutique pour la voir de plus près. Il lui montra que c'était en fait une boîte à musique. _

_ Devant le visage fasciné de sa fille il décida de lui offrir : _

_- Ce sera pour ton anniversaire d'accord ?_

_- __C'est vrai ? Merci ! Dit-elle en lui sauta dans les bras. _

**ooOOOoo**

Reim avançait dans les couloirs du QG à la recherche de Xerxes et de Sharon pour les prévenir du départ du trio.  
Il finit par trouver l'albinos au bout de quelques minutes.

- Xerxes ? Qu'est que tu fais planter là ?

- Rien, je réfléchis. Et toi, qu'est que tu me veux ?

- Gilbert a proposé une mission à Oz et Alice, il voulait que je te prévienne qu'ils partaient.

- Je vois...

Reim connaissait assez bien son ami, pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et il mit à peine quelques secondes pour en trouver la cause.

- Tu en as parler à Sharon, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je crois qu'elle aussi je l'ai blessée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne s'y attendait pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle a eu une mauvaise réaction mais ça va passer. Le rassura Reim.

- Tu dis ça alors que toi aussi tu m'en veux...

- Non c'est faux.

Ne voulant pas pousser la discussion plus loin Xerxes ne demanda pas plus d'explication à Reim. Et ce dernier ne dit rien, il sourit simplement à son meilleur ami.

**ooOOOoo**

La jeune Rainsworth s'était réfugiée dans les jardins pour reprendre son calme.  
Manque de chance elle y trouva là la cause de ses problèmes : devant elle se trouvait l'ancienne Duchesse Barma, qu'elle reconnut sans problème grâce aux nombreuses descriptions qu'elle avait entendues.

Et c'est Elda qui lui adressa la parole la première, avec un grand sourire :

- Bonjours, vous êtes bien Miss Sharon Rainsworth ?

- Oui. Lui répondit-elle froidement.

- Un problème ?

Au même moment où Sharon allait lui répondre, un Baskerville s'approcha d'elles...

**ooOOOoo**

Oz, Alice et Gilbert était enfin arrivé dans la ville. Ils trouvèrent les agents assez facilement dans les rues grâce à Oz qui les avaient reconnus, enfin une en particulier ...

- Laura ! S'écria-t-il tout content de la revoir, parce qu'au fond il la trouvait sympathique, Tu te souviens de moi ?

- J'aurais préféré vous oublier, dit-elle froidement.

Et bien sûr Alice ne se fit pas prier pour intervenir entre son serviteur et cette nouvelle qu'elle considérait déjà comme une intruse (même si c'était plutôt l'inverse) :

- Oz ! Qui c'est celle-là ?!

- Oh, euh c'est Miss Laura...

- Vous êtes un agent de Pandora ? Demanda Gil tout en interrompant Oz.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Répondit la jeune.

Oz réprimanda Gil parce qu' « un valet n'a pas à interrompre son maître lorsqu'il parle » et Laura profita de leur inattention pour commencer à partir, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

- Attend Laura !...

- Arrêtez de me tutoyer, on ne se connaît pas.

- Mais...

- Et puis qu'est que vous faîtes là d'abord ?

- On... - Nous sommes ici pour détruire une Chain, dit Gilbert interrompant Oz une nouvelle fois, ce qui lui valut un coup pied dans le tibia et les moqueries d'Alice.

Laura était affligée par leur petit manège ne compris qu'après ce que le brun venait de dire.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous venez me remplacer ? S'énerva légèrement la jeune fille.

- Non, répondit Oz, on veut juste t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

Elle se rappela soudain de la présence des deux agents qui l'accompagnaient.

- Enfin, je veux dire, ON s'en sort très bien. Dit-elle un peu honteuse.

- Pourtant au QG on nous demandait d'intervenir, parce qu'il fallait que cette affaire se finisse au plus vite, lui répondit le brun.

Les propos de Gilbert étonnèrent la jeune fille : c'était bien la première fois que Pandora lui envoyait de l'aide.

- Très bien comme vous voudrez !

Puis elle partit suivie des deux agents, et, à son grand regret, de l'étrange trio, qu'elle ignora.  
Arrivée devant l'auberge où elle logeait depuis quelques jours elle se retourna :

- Vous allez me suivre encore longtemps ?

- Mais on ne sait pas où aller... Commença Oz.

- Peu m'importe, trouvez-vous un endroit et arrêtez de me suivre !

Les deux agents, croyant bien faire commencèrent à partir sous le regard ahuri des quatre autres.

- Mais pas vous ! Leur cria finalement Laura.

- Et vous arrivez à travailler avec ces deux-là ? Souffla Gilbert.

- Je vous avoue que parfois j'ai du mal, se plaignit-elle, enfin, je vous...

La fillette fut interrompue par un cri un peu plus loin. Sans attendre ils se dépêchèrent pour l'atteindre.

Devant eux se tenait une gigantesque Chain. Elle avait la forme d'une énorme araignée avec un seul œil. Elle était suspendue dans les airs au dessus d'une petite fille morte de peur.  
Sans perdre de temps Laura invoqua sa Chain :

- BERSERKER* ! Cria-t-elle.

Laissant apparaître une Chain encore plus gigantesque que l'autre. Elle avait une forme quasi humaine et effrayante.

La Chain Berserker se précipita sur la Chain ennemie la repoussant et par la même occasion délivra la petite de l'emprise du monstre. Gilbert en profita pour la prendre et la ramener près d'eux, en sureté.

Après quelques secondes la Chain à l'allure d'araignée disparut soudainement. Frustrée, Laura rappela sa Chain et disparut à son tour.  
La jeune albinos se rapprocha de la petite fille et lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle constata qu'elle avait seulement été effrayé, ils la laissèrent donc partir.

- Miss Laura votre Chain est... Dit Gil.

- Effrayante ? Sourit-elle.

- Euh... Oui...

- C'est la Chain Berserker, une Chaine très puissante, continua-t-elle.

Après ce petit incident, ils repartirent.  
Finalement, la jeune Laura accepta leur présence dans la même auberge qu'elle – elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix de toute façon – là-bas, elle en profita pour leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur la Chain ennemie : son apparence et sa capacité à disparaître sans crier gare.

Ils allèrent ensuite, tous se coucher pour pouvoir commencer leur traque dès le lendemain matin.

Au beau milieu de la nuit Laura se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait de nouveau rêvé de son passé. Par réflexe elle sortit de son petit sac sa boîte à musique qu'elle gardait toujours pour elle, pour la rassurer dans sa triste solitude.

* * *

*se prononce Bāsākā (voir Fate/Zero)

* * *

Alors qui a compris ? x)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Xerxes et Reim avait cherché tout l'après-midi, mais pas une seule trace ni de Sharon ni même d'Elda. Les deux hommes s'étaient déjà imaginés le pire...

_ Reim avait convaincu son ami d'aller retrouver Sharon, voyant que l'albinos n'était pas plus enthousiaste que ça, il le traina dans tous les recoins du QG, puis dans les jardins – malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber – où était Elda un peu plus tôt. Après une petite heure de recherches ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter :_  
_ Sharon était introuvable..._  
_Ils demandèrent aux agents qui passaient près d'eux mais eux non plus ne savaient pas où était la jeune duchesse._

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux dans les appartements de Sharon, Reim assis sur un canapé et Xerxes qui tournait en rond dans la pièce en énumérant tous les endroits où ils avaient cherché et ce qu'ils auraient pu oublier.

- Le manoir Barma, murmura-t-il soudainement.

- Pardon ?

Xerxes s'arrêta de marcher et s'approcha de Reim :

- Elda a dit qu'elle rentrait, peut-être qu'elle a croisé Sharon et qu'elles sont toutes les deux parties au manoir Barma !

- C'est peu probable...

- Pourquoi pas ! Le coupa son ami. On a fouillé tout le QG, elle n'y est pas, pourquoi est qu'on ne pourrait pas tenter notre chance là-bas ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elles y sont ?

L'albinos réfléchit un moment puis s'assit aux côtés de Reim.

- Non... Mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée.

- Et pourquoi pas tout simplement au manoir Rainsworth.

Break regarda le brun avec de grands yeux ébahis.

- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé... Dit-il consterné.

Le contractant du lièvre se leva.

- On y va ?

Puis ils partirent chercher un fiacre pour les conduire au manoir.

**ooOOOoo**

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien Miss Sharon Rainsworth ?_

_- Oui. Lui répondit-elle froidement._

_- Un problème ? _

_ Au même moment où Sharon allait lui répondre, un Baskerville s'approcha d'elles et attrapa Sharon par-derrière. Elda sortit aussi vite qu'elle put le revolver qu'elle avait constamment sur elle._

_- Lâchez là ! Cria-t-elle en pointant son arme sur le Baskerville._

_Celui-ci sortit une dague qu'il plaça sous le cou de la Rainsworth terrorisée, faisant comprendre à la rose qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la blesser si elle tirait._  
_Elle abaissa son revolver, et aussitôt un autre Baskerville l'attrapa par-derrière aussi, et jeta l'arme quelques mètres plus loin._

_Malgré qu'Elda se débatte comme une folle, ils emmenèrent les deux femmes._

Sharon sentit quelqu'un la secouer doucement.

- Miss Sharon, réveillez-vous, dit une voix douce.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, mais assez pour reconnaître Elda, qui était assise près d'elle, l'air inquiète.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Dans le repaire des Baskerville...

La rose baissa la tête se sentant coupable de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.  
Sharon retrouva tous ses esprits et se leva vers les barreaux qui les gardaient enfermées.

- Il faut sortir d'ici !

- J'ai déjà tout essayé, répondit Elda désespérée.

- Vous avez forcément oublié quelque chose !

- Dîtes aussi que je suis inutile, murmura la rose.

- Pardon ?

- Rien.

Elle se releva et s'appuya contre le mur, observant Sharon chercher un moyen d'ouvrir.

- Puisqu'elle vous dit que c'est inutile, n'insister pas ! Dit une Baskerville qui s'arrêta devant leur cellule.

- Charlotte ! S'étonna la rose.

- Bonjours Elda~

Sharon se figea devant le sourire presque sincère de Lottie et la révérence de Fang face à la rose.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Dame Elda, dit ce dernier.

- J'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances, répondit-elle froidement.

Sharon réagit enfin :

- Qu'est que vous nous voulez ?! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Rien de vous, si ça peut vous rassurer, lui sourit Lottie puis reporta son regard sur Elda. Je voudrais que tu nous dises ce que tu sais sur Sablier.

La jeune femme s'attendait à cette question, parce que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un souhaiterait la voir, hormis Xerxes bien sûr, mais quelque chose la dérangeait tout de même :

- Même les Baskerville ne savent pas ?

- Non. L'Abysse nous à engloutis avant que Glen nous donne plus d'explications, dit la femme Baskerville.

- Je ne vous dirais rien, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi cela Dame Elda ?

- Parce qu'Osw- non Glen m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Même si vous nous gardez enfermés ici, je ne vous dirais rien.

Lottie le prit mal :

- Je croyais que tu étais de notre côté Elda ?

- Quoi ?! Intervint Sharon mais personne ne l'écoutait.

- Tu préfères être avec Pandora c'est ça ?

- Lottie... Murmura la rose. - Eh bien tu resteras là et on verra bien si Pandora vient te chercher !

Sur ces mots elle partie rouge de colère, Fang la suivit en jetant un dernier regard désolé à la jeune femme. Puis celle-ci s'attira une fois de plus, la colère de Sharon.

- Vous êtes une Baskerville ? Fit-elle choquée.

**ooOOOoo**

Reim s'approcha du premier fiacre qu'il vit mais Xerxes l'arrêta :

- Reim attend ! Je voudrais vérifier une nouvelle fois les jardins.

- Mais on a fait au moins dix fois le tour !

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose...

* * *

Encore un chapitre court et qui sert à rien désoler...  
Vos avis ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

- Non répondit Elda.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si proche des Baskerville ?

Elle hésita un instant ne sachant pas si elle devait vraiment dire la vérité à la jeune Rainsworth, elle s'assit par terre puis lui répondit :

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Pour une fois Sharon ne resta pas de marbre face au visage triste de l'ancienne Duchesse Barma.

- Oui, dit-elle franchement en s'asseyant près d'Elda.

Celle-ci resta d'abord sans voix face au changement d'attitude de la presque blonde.

- ... D'accord... Par où commencer ?...

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis commença son récit :

- Quand j'ai changé d'époque une première fois, je suis arrivé par la porte que gardaient les Baskerville. Même si à mon époque ils n'étaient déjà plus là j'avais rapidement reconnu les grandes capes rouges c'est une petite fille qui est venue à ma rencontre, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux rouges elle s'appelait Lacie. Elle m'amena auprès de Glen Baskerville, et me présenta son frère ainé. J'ai appris par la suite que ces deux petits avaient été séparés de leurs parents, j'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était parce que la jeune Lacie était une enfant maudite, je m'efforçai donc d'être assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils se sentent moins seuls. J'ai passé toute cette partie de ma vie aux côtés des Baskerville je ne pouvais qu'être proche d'eux, on m'avait raconté tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient faits mais je n'arrivais pas à me méfier d'eux. J'ai conclu un pacte avec une Chain sans importance, en attendant mon échappatoire : la tragédie de Sablier. Je savais que grâce à cet événement je pourrais traverser une nouvelle fois l'Abyss. Ça me faisait tout de même mal de savoir ce qui allait se passer sans rien pouvoir faire, surtout que j'ai fini par faire un peu partie de leur famille.

- Et Lacie dont vous étiez si proche ...

- Elle est morte... Elle a été sacrifiée à l'Abyss.

- Parce qu'elle était un enfant maudit ?

- Oui, et un peu plus tard j'ai dû prendre soin d'une autre fillette, j'étais aussi très proche d'elle, elle s'appelait Alice.

- Alice ?!

**ooOOOoo**

Reim s'approcha du premier fiacre qu'il vit mais Xerxes l'arrêta :

- Reim attend ! Je voudrais vérifier une nouvelle fois les jardins.

- Mais on a fait au moins dix fois le tour !

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose.

Le brun dit au cocher de les attendre encore quelques minutes puis il suivit son ami. Break se dirigea vers un buisson où il avait déjà repéré quelque chose, mais tout à l'heure dans la panique il n'y avait pas fait attention.  
Oui c'était bien ce qu'il pensait : le revolver d'Elda, et juste à côté un morceau de cape de Baskerville !

**ooOOOoo**

- Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? Demanda Elda.

- Oui. Et j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Du moins quand on sera sorti...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas !

La rose expliqua à Sharon que lorsqu'elles s'étaient fait emmener, Elda avait déchiré un bout de cape pour l'envoyer près de son arme qui avait été jeté un peu plus loin, et qu'avec un peu de chance sa grand-mère s'inquiéterait de son absence et quelqu'un remarquerait le morceau de cape, facilement repérable.

**ooOOOoo**

- Laura ! S'écria Oz en rentrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'empressa de lui claquer la porte au nez mais du renoncer face à la force du garçon.

- QUOI ?!

- Bonjour, dit-il avec un grand sourire. On commence les recherches ?

- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Comment ? Ah joyeux ?

- Non exaspérant.

Elle se retourna ranger la boîte à musique qu'elle avait laissée trainer sur son lit. Laura était déjà prête depuis des heures mais elle avait préféré attendre ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

- Attends !

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Oz en montra du doigt la petite boîte.

- Rien du tout maintenant sort !

La jeune albinos sortie de force l'intrus puis ferma sa porte à clef le temps de ranger ses affaires.  
Devant son armoire où elle allait la ranger, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la boîte à musique et d'en sortir une photographie qu'elle avait pliée et coincée dedans, Laura la cachait avec soin. C'était son plus grand secret et surtout ce qui pourrait lui attirer d'énormes problèmes, ce n'était pas si simple d'être la fille de l'homme qui avait été décréter comme étant un dangereux criminel. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait changé son nom, elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de Pandora sous le nom d'Amelia Regnard.

* * *

Au moins cette fois c'est clair pour tout le monde ! xD Encore désolé ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent...


	15. et si Amelia avait été plus grande ? (1)

Ceci est un OS qui n'a absolument rien avoir avec la suite l'histoire ! C'est juste une idée qui m'ait venu comme ça. Ici Lia à environ 20 ans, elle a déjà retrouvé son père, ils se voient souvent mais personne ne le sait pas et Elda n'apparaît pas dans l'OS (séparé en deux partie) C'est juste pour voir comment serait l'histoire si Lia avait été plus grande dans presque les mêmes conditions.

Au début je l'avais poster comme une nouvelle 'histoire' mais finalement c'est plus compréhensible si je le poste ici.

******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Reim avait bossé toute la matinée, il avait commencé très tôt pour pouvoir finir ses rapports, ceux de son meilleur ami et d'autres paperasses sans grand intérêt.  
Pourquoi tant d'acharnement en une matinée ?  
Parce que sa petite chérie était de retour cet après-midi. Et oui le gentil petit Reim était en couple... Une jeune femme quelque peu étrange... Mais il l'aimait !  
Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas beaucoup se voir, et quand ils le pouvaient ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Car la jeune femme était souvent sur le terrain et le jeune homme dans son bureau, et aujourd'hui faisait partie des rares fois où elle venait alors pas question de laisser des stupides rapports lui gâcher son après-midi !

Avant d'aller au point de rendez-vous, il vérifia que tout était bien en ordre dans sa tenue, ses cheveux. Puis passa donner les rapports de Xerxes, pour enfin rejoindre sa belle.

Il s'asseya contre un arbre loin des regards indiscrets, puis ferma les yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas à l'heure comme à son habitude.

Mais parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, la jeune fille était déjà là, elle avait attendu que le brun s'installe pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'écraser littéralement :

- Reim !

- Lia, j'étouffe.

- Oh pardon, ria-t-elle.

Elle se releva et s'asseya à côté de lui.  
Reim aimait sûrement la femme la plus étrange du monde, mais c'était ça qu'il l'avait séduit, ce côté 'enfant' qu'elle avait gardé. Les contraires s'assemblent non ?

- Tu es arrivé tôt cette fois-ci, Amelia.

- Oui, comme toi.

- Non, moi je suis toujours à l'heure !

- Mmh... - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Lia était assez étrange pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre selon les personnes avec qui elle était, avec Reim elle gardait son véritable prénom : Amelia, alors qu'au QG elle se faisait appeler : Laura Unkara, allez savoir pourquoi.

- Tu as fini ton travail ? S'inquiéta Lia

- Oui !

- On va pouvoir passer le reste de la journée ensemble alors !

Elle serra ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux, toute heureuse d'être avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait en premier ? Demanda le brun.

- Mmh... Un petit tour en ville ça te dit ?

- Ça marche !

La jeune femme se leva et tendit une main à Reim qui la prit sans hésiter une seconde et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'au fiacre qui les emmena en ville.

Là-bas ils firent le tour de toutes les boutiques de la ville sans jamais rien acheter, Reim lui avait pourtant dit qu'il lui payerait ce qu'elle voulait, mais la femme albinos cherchait juste à passer le plus de temps possible avec le brun.

Ils continuèrent comme ça un bon moment jusqu'au moment où la blanche s'arrêta soudainement devant une boutique de boîte à musique. Reim vit tout de suite que le visage de sa douce avait changé, elle n'affichait plus son sourire enfantin, elle n'était pas triste non plus elle semblait nostalgique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien je pensais juste à quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas important.

- Tu veux rentrer dans la boutique ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la petite boutique sans client mais remplies de toutes sortes de boîtes à musique : des petites, des grandes, des plus ou moins sculptées ... L'albinos s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, la prit dans ses mains l'ouvrit, puis la reposa, se souvenant de quelque chose.

- Au fait Reim, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais rencontrer mon père ?

- Si mais tu n'avais pas l'air d'être d'accord avec ça.

- Eh bien j'ai changé d'avis.

Elle sourit au brun, qui fut ravi de retrouver ce sourire et qu'elle accepte enfin de lui présenter son père.  
Ils sortirent de la boutique puis allèrent manger dans un restaurant tranquille.

Ils rentrèrent au QG de Pandora bien plus tard.

**ooOOOoo**

Très tôt dans la matinée, Amelia repartit du QG pour rejoindre son père : Kevin Regnard, appelé Xerxes Break à cette époque, qui l'attendait patiemment.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent le lendemain de ses retours de missions. Xerxes se sentait coupable de la laisser partir aussi loin et parfois dans un endroit dangereux, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes par sa faute alors le Chapelier n'avait jamais rien dit à personne sur sa fille, pas même à Reim ou à Sharon seule Sheryl était plus ou moins au courant, et il la laissait partir.  
Il avait parfois hésité à tout dire à Sharon et lui demander si Lia pouvait vivre avec eux au manoir Rainsworth, mais il n'avait jamais pu. Parfois il se félicitait de n'avoir rien dit, même si sa fille lui manquait énormément, il préférait la savoir heureuse, elle ne pouvait de toute façon, pas vivre éternellement avec son père.

Comme la veille avec Reim, Lia se jeta au cou de son père :

- Coucou !

- Te voilà enfin ! Dit-il en la serra contre lui.

- Désolée !

La jeune femme lâcha son père.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille et comme d'habitude, ils se racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris depuis bien longtemps pour pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, ce petit moment très rare et si précieux.  
Les deux albinos riaient ensemble comme de grands enfants et rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment, c'était une relation père et fille soudés par les difficultés et la séparation aujourd'hui rien ni personne ne pouvait la briser, pas même la distance, parce que quoi qu'il arrivait, ils se retrouvaient pour passer du temps ensemble.  
Il y a longtemps, quand la mère d'Amelia était encore avec eux, elle les comparait à des jumeaux tellement ils étaient proches.

Lia ne comparait pas le temps qu'elle passait avec Reim et celui avec son père. Pour elle c'était deux choses totalement différentes, et qu'elle appréciait tout autant.

- ... Et tu as avancé dans tes recherches sur Sablier ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Non pas vraiment. Soupira Xerxes.

- Et tes recherches sur maman ?

- Non plus... désolé Lia...

- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il souria à son tour en lui caressant tendrement ses cheveux.  
Amelia profita de cette pose pour lui parler de Reim.

- Dis, tu te souviens du jeune homme dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois ?

- Celui que tu ne veux pas me présenter ?

- Oui, j'ai changé d'avis...

- Tu l'aimes c'est ça ? La coupa-t-il.

Pour une fois Amelia était gênée et se mit à rougir violemment. Malgré tout, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il lui dise ça, car elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de lui annoncer.

Elle répondit d'un faible « oui » qui eut pour effet de changer l'expression du Chapelier. Il s'était déjà préparé à ça mais maintenant que c'était réellement le cas il ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

- Cet après-midi, dit fermement Lia.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux que tu le vois cet après-midi.

- Déjà ?!

Cette-fois ci c'était au tour de Break d'être gêné – enfin à sa manière – et sa fille le vit tout de suite, ce qui la fit rire, et qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère.

De toute manière ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas rester sérieux bien longtemps.

**ooOOOoo**

La jeune albinos retrouva Reim un peu plus tard dans son bureau, ce qui le surprit drôlement puisqu'il la croyait partie.

- Me revoilà Reim !

- Tu es toujours là ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je sois partie ? Bouda-t-elle.

- Non, non, c'est juste que je ne trouvais plus.

- Ah désolée, j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Elle marqua une courte pose et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui était à côté du bureau de Reim.

- En fait j'étais partie voir mon père.

- Je vois, répondit-il d'un air discret.

- Tu le verras dans quelques heures.

Il hocha la tête, sans vraiment écouter, trop occupé avec ces papiers.

- Tu veux que je te dise son nom peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Oui ce serait plus pratique.

- Je vais te dire celui qu'il utilise en ce moment alors...

Reim réfléchit une seconde.

- Il porte un autre nom comme toi ? Demanda-t-il avant de replonger dans son travail.

- Oui... C'est Xerxes Break.

Le brun releva immédiatement la tête tellement il était surpris. Il en tomba même de sa chaise sous le regard abasourdi d'Amelia.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ?

Reim ne répondit même pas, il était bien trop choqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
Le contractant du lièvre recolla les morceaux un à un : son meilleur ami avait une fille ce qui était déjà assez surprenant, mais en plus de cela il en était amoureux !

- Reim ?

* * *

Je me suis bien amusé sur la fin ! Non en faite j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, surtout le passage sur la relation de Lia et Break mais je vais essayer de l'approfondir encore plus dans la fic !  
Vos avis ?


	16. Chapter 15

___******Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi._

* * *

- Reim ! Appela Break.

Celui-ci accourut vers l'albinos qui lui montra sa trouvaille.

- Les Baskerville ? En déduit-il.

- Oui… Au moins on a plus besoin d'aller au manoir Rainsworth, ironisa Break.

- Parce que tu sais où se cachent les faucheurs pourpres ?

- Non.

- On fait quoi ?

- On cherche pardi, on cherche !

- Où ?

- Aucune idée.

Les deux hommes réfléchirent un instant.

- Et si on demandait au Duc Barma ? Proposa Reim.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous dise quoi que ce soit mais on peut toujours essayer !

Le Chapelier se dirigea à l'intérieur du QG, suivit de Reim, dans le but de trouver le Duc.

Ils firent le tour de Pandora sans rien trouver, soudain Break changea de direction surprenant Reim qui jusqu'ici ne faisait que le suivre. Ce dernier compris assez vite les intentions de son ami : s'il y a avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait savoir où était Rufus c'était bien la Duchesse Rainsworth.

Devant la porte du bureau de Sheryl l'albinos frappa et entra, toujours suivit du brun, il fut ravi de voir que justement le Duc Barma se trouvait avec la Duchesse, en effet le roux ne leur aurait sans doute rien dit sur le repaire des Baskerville mais si Break parlait d'abord de la disparition de Sharon à la vieille femme et de l'implication des Baskerville, le Duc se sentirait obligé d'aider son amie d'enfance à retrouver sa petite fille et donc de dire où les faucheurs se cachaient.

- Eh bien Xerxes que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la Rainsworth.

- Sharon a été enlevée par les Baskerville.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Il ne lui répondit pas sortant simplement le bout de cape qu'il avait trouvé.

Sheryl n'avait pas besoin de plus pour croire son serviteur, mais ce n'était pas le cas du Duc.

- Ceci ne prouve rien…

- Rufus ! Le coupa-t-elle, comment comptes-tu la retrouver Xerx ?

- Je venais justement chercher des informations sur le repaire des Baskerville, répondit-il en regardant le roux.

Rufus comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était fait avoir, et en plus de cela il devait supporter le regard vainqueur du Chapelier et ceux totalement affolé de Sheryl et Reim.

- Tu sais où sont les Baskerville, Rufus ? S'étonna la Duchesse.

- Eh bien… Commença-t-il mal à l'aise, disons que j'ai ma petite idée…

Sheryl posa sa main sur le bras du Duc et le soutient du regard rentrant ainsi dans le jeu de Break.

Le contractant du Dodo ne s'était jamais autant fait avoir, il avait en face de lui son amie d'enfance et Xerxes Break qui jouaient parfaitement bien la comédie pour qu'il crache le morceau et son serviteur qui nettoyait nerveusement ses lunettes, n'aidant absolument pas son maître.

Mais le Duc ne souhaitant pas se soumettre complètement et leur dit vaguement ce qu'il savait – enfin assez pour ne pas se prendre un coup d'éventail :

- Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas changé d'endroit depuis la tragédie de Sablier.

Xerxes attendit une potentielle suite qui ne vint pas il décida de s'en contenter et reparti en trainant Reim qui faillit faire tomber ses lunettes.

**ooOOOoo**

Sharon n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait des heures qu'elle était enfermée dans cette fichue cellule avec en prime : Elda Barma.

Même si la tentions était légèrement retombé face à la petite discussion que les deux femmes avaient eue, elles n'en étaient pas plus amies pour autant.

Quant à la rose, elle était agacée par le comportement de la blonde celle-ci tournait en rond depuis un bon moment jetant quelques fois des coups d'œil à la porte de leur 'cage' en espérant trouver une solution pour l'ouvrir. Au début elle lui disait que c'était inutile mais comme Sharon la rembarrait à chaque fois, elle avait lâché l'affaire et la laissait se fatiguer pour rien.

Paradoxalement Sharon était exaspérée du laissé aller de sa codétenue :

- Pourquoi vous ne faite rien ? On ne risque pas de sortir d'ici comme ça ! S'énerva la blonde.

- Pourquoi est que vous vous fatiguez à chercher un moyen de sortir ? Il n'y en a pas à moins d'attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher. Répondit-elle d'un ton las.

- Et si personne ne trouve votre indice ? Et même si quelqu'un le trouve est qu'il en comprendra la signification ? Et si jamais il comprenait, il faudrait que cette personne nous trouve !

- Arrêtez de crier.

- Non je n'arrêterais pas…

- Et si c'était… euh comment déjà ?... Ah oui Break ! Faudrait que je lui demande pourquoi est qu'il a pris ce nom d'ailleurs… Murmura Elda. Enfin ! Vous pensez qu'il n'en serait pas capable ?

Sharon ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle prit conscience de son attitude totalement déplacée.

- Je suis désolé…

- Bien ! Maintenant asseyez-vous et restez calme.

Bien que la Rainsworth n'appréciait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, elle prit sur elle et s'assit en observant le calme de sa codétenue qui finalement l'impressionnait drôlement.

**ooOOOoo**

Reim et Xerxes rejoignirent le fiacre qui les attendait – depuis un bon moment déjà – puis ils partirent en direction de Sablier. Le brun demanda à son ami comment est qu'il comptait faire pour trouver le repaire des Baskerville dans toutes les ruines de la ville.

En vérité Break avait déjà, depuis longtemps, une petite idée sur son l'emplacement. Mais il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de faire toute une mise en scène au Duc Barma, à la fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper et aussi pour l'humilier un peu – même s'il allait surement lui faire regretter.

- On verra bien une fois là-bas, lui répondit-il.

Après une petite heure de trajet ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils évitèrent le plus possible de croiser des gens des bidonvilles et surtout des agents de Pandora. Enfin ça c'était l'avis de Break, Reim lui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais au fond ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Tu sais où tu vas au moins Xerx ?

- Plus ou moins.

Le contractant du lièvre se contenta de soupirer et d'avancer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il voyait l'attitude de l'albinos changer : Reim était sûr que son ami était mort d'inquiétude, lui aussi mais peut-être que c'était différent.

Reim était comme le frère de Sharon c'était donc à elle qui pensait en premier, pour Elda c'était différent il la connaissait depuis peu et pour lui elle était seulement du même rang que Rufus étant donné qu'elle était une Barma. Alors que pour Xerxes les deux femmes étaient très importantes pour lui.

Les deux amis finirent par trouver un immense gouffre devant lequel Break s'arrêta.

* * *

Voila, voila ! J'ai été rapide non ?


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

- Ici ? Demanda Reim.

- Le pouvoir de l'Abyss est plus fort qu'ailleurs.

- Et ?

- Si comme le dit le décoiffer que les Baskerville n'ont pas changé d'emplacement, alors ça voudrait dire que c'est l'endroit où c'est produit la tragédie donc là où l'Abyss est le plus présent, enfin je ne suis pas totalement sûr.

Le brun resta stupéfait devant la déduction de l'albinos. Il jeta un œil au gouffre et à son tour en déduit quelque chose :

- Il faut descendre c'est ça ? Fit-il blasé.

- Bien vu ! Sourit-il

Ils commencèrent donc à descendre malgré les protestations de Reim, ce dernier n'était pas tellement rassuré. L'escalade ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses activités favorite, d'ailleurs appart le 'triage de papier' il n'avait pas vraiment d'activités.

Le brun se rendit finalement compte que ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, et à chaque fois qu'il risquait de tomber Break le rattrapait.

Une fois en bas le contractant du Lièvre s'écroula par terre en soupirant. Break fit un petit tour pour trouver une éventuelle entré ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblerait, puis revint quelques minutes après vers le brun avec un visage que ne plus pas à Reim.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

L'albinos ne répondit rien laissant son ami deviner.

- Il n'y a rien c'est ça ?

Xerxes hocha la tête.

- Et il faut remonter ?

Re-hochement de tête.

- Je vais te tuer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile !

- On ne peut pas passer plus loin ?

- Non.

Reim soupira de nouveau en jetant un coup d'œil à la paroi.

Ils remontèrent donc, et le brun en avait déjà plus que marre, mais il fallait qu'ils continuent.

- La prochaine fois tu descendras tout seul, dit-il sur le chemin.

- Pas question.

Ils avancèrent avec comme bruit de fond un Reim qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et Break qui, à force, n'y faisait même plus attention.

**ooOOOoo**

Sharon n'avait plus sorti un mot depuis tout à l'heure, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne sortirait peut-être pas d'ici. Comme lui avait fait remarquer Elda, si Xerx retrouvait le bout de cape, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il les retrouve. Mais ça pourrait prendre des jours et des jours. Même elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était, et la Rainsworth n'osait pas demander à Elda si elle en savait plus.

Un peu plus tard Charlotte revint voir les deux femmes.

- Elda.

- Qui y a-t-il Lottie ?

La Baskerville s'agenouilla devant la grille de sorte à être à la même hauteur que son interlocutrice.

- Il semblerait que Xerxes Break et un agent de Pandora soient à votre recherche, ils ont était vus il y a quelques instants.

- Et ça t'étonne ? Souria-t-elle.

- Pas tellement non, mais je pourrais facilement demander à quelques Baskerville de les éliminer.

- On appelle ça du chantage ma chère Charlotte.

- Si tu veux, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire parler.

L'ancienne Duchesse resta calme, ce qui exaspéra les deux autres jeunes femmes.

- Tu préfères les laissés mourir et tenir une stupide promesse ? Dit Lottie en se levant.

- Et toi tu me forcerais à désobéir la promesse que j'ai faite à Glen ? Lottie… S'il m'a dit de ne rien dire c'est pour une bonne raison, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je sais…

Elda se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la Baskerville.

- Alors contentes-toi de le chercher et de respecter son choix.

La voix rassurante qu'avait prise Elda, fit réfléchir Charlotte et elle renonça à poursuivre la discussion pour le moment. Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Sharon la retient :

- Attendez ! Je vous en prie ne faîte pas de mal à Break.

Elle regarda d'abord Elda, hocha finalement la tête puis elle partit.

La rose s'installa de nouveau par terre, et surprit le regard de Sharon braqué sur elle.

- Merci, dit-elle, Je… Je me suis mal comporté avec vous, et pourtant vous restez gentille avec moi et ... et puis vous aviez raison pour Xerxes…

La rose lui répondit d'un sourire sincère.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et les deux femmes finirent par tomber de sommeil, et Elda rêva de son passé comme souvent, depuis qu'elle était arrivé à cette époque.

**ooOOOoo**

_- Maman, fit la petite aux cheveux blancs immaculés, papa rentre quand ?_

_La mère ne savait pas quoi dire, comment pouvait-elle expliquer à sa fille de huit ans que son père avait été plongé dans les profondeurs de l'Abyss ?_

_- Maman tu pleures ? S'inquiéta l'albinos._

_- Non ce n'est rien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas._

_La rose souria et caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Amelia._

_Tout c'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Kevin avait voulu les protéger mais son sceau avait fini par faire un tour complet laissant sa femme et sa fille seules contre son grè._

_Elda avait décidé de s'éloigner le plus possible de Réveil, elle et Lia c'était donc réfugiées dans une vieille église au beau milieu d'une forêt éloignée de la ville, où un vieux prête vivait seul, par chance il avait accepté de les cacher face aux agents de Pandora qui les cherchaient sans relâche._

_Mais un jour où la Duchesse Barma décida, comme elle le faisait régulièrement, d'aller faire quelques courses, elle fut reconnu par un passant qui avertit un agent qui passait par là._

_Ils la raccompagnèrent de force au manoir Barma._

_Là-bas ils la laissèrent seule avec sa belle-mère la comtesse de Masnavi, son fils Rufus qui n'avait que 17 ans et le garde du corps de la comtesse._

_Ce dernier et sa maîtresse réussirent à la forcer en la menaçant, à signer un papier qui ferait de Rufus le nouveau Duc Barma._

_Par la suite ils la trainèrent juste devant le porte de l'Abyss, où elle dut rompre son contrat qu'elle avait avec le Dodo._

_Elda comprit vite son erreur mais malheureusement trop tard._

_La Chain du garde du corps de sa belle-mère pouvait envoyer n'importe quel humain tant qu'il se trouvait près d'un passage et que cette personne ne possédait pas de Chain, dans les profondeurs de l'Abyss, ce qu'il fit sur Elda._

* * *

Voila le chapitre 16 ! J'ai un peu laissé de côté Amelia pour me concentrer sur les recherches de Break et Reim (que je n'ai pas beaucoup approfondi dans ce chapitre c'est vrai), mais on finit avec un mystère résolu ! (La prochaine fois je posterais la suite de l'OS.)

Vos avis ?


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

Elda fut réveillée par des voix.

C'était cinq Baskerville, cette fois la rose ne les connaissait pas, ils étaient tous autour d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cellule et que Sharon n'était plus là non plus.

L'ancienne Duchesse était perplexe, d'habitude elle ne se laisserait pas faire de cette manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon pour la transporter sans qu'elle se débatte :

- Vous m'avez drogué ! Lança-t-elle avec rage.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Elda récupéra avec difficulté ses sens du moins assez pour se rendre compte de la situation : elle avait les mains liées dans le dos, et rendait donc plus difficile une éventuelle fuite, aucune porte – hormis celle de l'Abyss juste en face d'elle mais qui n'était surement pas une option – et les Baskerville ne la lâchaient pas des yeux.

L'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle.

- Dites-nous où se trouve maître Glen.

La rose comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, Lottie avait certes abandonné mais pas le reste du clan et cette fois-ci elle ne pourra pas les convaincre aussi facilement.

- Non, dit-elle avec un regard noir.

Le même Baskerville la frappa au visage le faisant vaciller.

Sur ordre de ce dernier, deux autres Baskerville relevèrent la jeune femme et la maintinrent fermement debout.

- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, fit-il en la frappa de nouveau.

La rose se mit à rire doucement malgré la douleur.

- Si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la réponse à votre question, dit-elle faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas totalement faux…

Il se tourna vers les autres Baskerville :

- Apportez-moi l'autre.

Il se retourna vers Elda et lui souleva le menton.

- Je ne peux pas _vous_ tuer, continua-t-il, mais votre amie n'a pas autant de chance.

**ooOOOoo**

Ces derniers jours les six agents de Pandora, avaient passé leur temps à collecter des informations supplémentaires sur l'araignée géante.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une des chambres qu'ils occupaient pour refaire un point sur la Chain qu'ils poursuivaient.

Leur réunion improvisée ne dura pas plus d'une heure, ce qui suffisait largement pour qu'ils puissent se mettre d'accord sur un plan.

- Donc pour résumer, commença Laura ou plus tôt Amelia, B-Rabbit sert d'appât, Berserker capture la Chain et enfin le lapin noir l'envoie dans l'Abyss. On est tous d'accord ?

« Parfait » répondirent certains d'autres hochèrent simplement la tête, ils partirent donc en quête de leur proie.

La nuit venait à peine de tomber ce qui était parfait pour une chasse à la Chain qui se montrait rarement le jour.

Ils se mirent à chercher une rue assez paisible et surtout dépourvue d'appartement, une fois l'endroit prêt, Gilbert libéra les pouvoirs de B-Rabbit, et sous les yeux stupéfaits des trois autres Alice se transforma en lapin géant.

Celle-ci libéra assez de puissance pour attiré n'importe quel Chain sans qu'Oz n'ait trop de poids à supporter.

Puis ils attendirent patiemment la venue de l'araignée.

**ooOOOoo**

Xerxes s'approcha d'un nouveau gouffre sous les yeux septiques de son ami.

- On tente ?

Reim ne répondit même pas à la question – qui n'en était pas vraiment une – et se contenta de soupirer et d'avancer.

Ils descendirent tout comme la première fois, mais cette fois-ci la chance leur souria : il y avait une porte – bien dissimuler mais une porte quand même – entrouverte.

L'albinos jeta un regard à l'intérieur et fit signe au brun d'avancer derrière lui. Les deux hommes progressaient dans l'ombre, sans bruit et chacun avait une arme sous la main en cas de besoin.

Au bout de quelques mètres ils furent soulager de constater qu'ils se trouvaient bien dans le repère des Baskerville, en effet il y en avait un juste devant eux, qui par chance ne les avait pas vu. Break, toujours sans bruit, s'approcha du faucheur pourpre et l'assomma comme il pu. Il fit signe à Reim de le suivre.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, plus ou moins à l'aveuglette comme ça encore un bout de temps, tout en attaquant silencieusement deux-trois ennemis avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : les cachots.

Xerxes se cacha derrière un pan de mur, suivit par Reim.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Chuchota Reim. C'est juste là non ?

L'albinos se retourna vers l'agent de Pandora :

- Parce qu'il y a deux Baskerville qui approchent.

Ils se remirent tout les deux à observé les cellules en face d'eux où les faucheurs se dirigeaient. L'un deux en ouvrit une et fit sortir de force Sharon.

Xerxes montra du doigt le révolver de Reim, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait s'en servir. Puis il sortit de leur cachette surprenant leurs ennemis. Le même qui avait ouvert la porte de la cellule, poussa Sharon vers l'autre et sortit son arme pour l'attaquer. L'albinos attaqua donc, sans difficulté, il cherchait simplement à détourner l'attention des Baskerville pour laissé le champ libre à Reim. Ce dernier sortit à son tour dégaina son révolver et tira avec précision, sur le bras du faucheur, qui tenait la Rainsworth qu'il lâcha sous la douleur. En un geste rapide Break vola les clefs de la cellule poussa les deux Baskerville à l'intérieur et referma.

- Sharon ! Fit Reim en se précipitant vers elle, vite rejoint par l'albinos. Tous va bien ?

- O… Oui, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Sortez tout les deux, intervint Break. Sharon, où est Elda ?

Sharon sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé, pour finalement répondre à son serviteur mort d'inquiétude, qu'elle avait été emmené un peu plus loin dans le repère.

Sans attendre il se précipita vers la salle suivante en criant une dernière fois aux deux autres de l'attendre à la sortie.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas seules l'histoire et les OC sont de moi.

* * *

- Reim, dit Sharon, allons aider Break.

- Non, je suis désolé mais je préfère vous savoir en sécurité Sharon.

- Mais il…

- Il peut très bien s'en sortir seul.

Sur ces mots il aida la blonde à marcher vers la sortie.

**ooOOOoo**

Xerxes continua à avancer dans les couloirs. Il commençait à se demander si c'était réellement le repaire des Baskerville, puisqu'il n'en avait rencontré que très peu. L'albinos pensait plutôt à un 'repaire secondaire'.

Il arriva enfin à sa destination : devant lui se trouvaient trois Baskerville et bien sûr Elda, qui était plus qu'amochée.

Break les pointa de sa fine épée, d'un simple signe d'un des Baskerville les deux autres lâchèrent la rose, qui tomba par terre, pour se diriger vers le Chapelier.

Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à ne pas les blesser comme les précédents. Cette fois-ci il s'en fichait pas mal, tout ce qui comptait c'était Elda. Même si au final les Baskerville ne mouraient pas.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour mettre ses ennemis à terre. Break avait beaucoup d'expérience et même des Baskerville ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Le dernier Baskerville, qui jusque-là n'avait fait que regarder sans jamais aider ses semblables, dégaina à son tour son épée.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Break, il ne lui donna pas plus de fil à retordre que les deux autres.

Une fois les trois hors-jeu, l'albinos se précipita vers Elda :

- El ! Fit-il en la redressant quelque peu.

- Kevin ?

La rose souria à son mari.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

Break la serra doucement contre lui.

- Et Sharon ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elle va bien, elle est partie avec Reim.

- Je vois…

- Je suis désolé.

Il la serra un peu plus fort.

- De quoi ? Fit-elle un peu inquiète face à cette soudaine faiblesse.

- Encore maintenant je n'arrive pas à te protéger.

La rose fut d'abord surprise, puis souria de nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis toujours entrain de me mettre dans les pires situations possibles.

- Mais…

- Je te dis que ça va.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et plongea ses yeux violets dans l'œil sang de Xerxes.

- D'accord ?

Break hocha la tête, Elda l'embrassa doucement puis ils se relevèrent et se mirent en route vers la sortie, où ils retrouvèrent Reim et Sharon :

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Reim à Elda qui s'inquiéta de ses faibles mais nombreuses blessures.

- Oui tout va bien merci, on ferait mieux de partir maintenant.

Sharon se détacha du groupe pour s'approcher d'un endroit un peu plus sombre de la paroi. Devant elle se trouvait un escalier, sentant qu'elle n'avait pas été suivi par les autres elle se retourna.

- On ne va pas rester planter là venez, clama-t-elle.

Les trois autres s'approchèrent.

- … Il y avait un escalier… Marmonna Reim.

- Vous n'êtes pas passé par là ? Demanda la blonde.

L'agent hocha négativement la tête sous les yeux incrédules de Sharon.

- Vous n'êtes tout de même descendu en escaladant ? Dit-elle en passant son regard de Reim à Break.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et commença à avancer, suivit d'Elda, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami.

**ooOOOoo**

Alice, à bout de forces, avait finalement repris sa forme initiale. Ils attendaient tous depuis quelques heures mais toujours aucun signe de la Chain. Certains avait déjà abandonné tout espoir tendit que d'autres continuaient de surveiller juste pour se donner bonne conscience, mais tous savaient que rien ne se passerait ce soir.

Amelia, elle, était toujours entrain de chercher la raison de la présence d'Oz, de Gilbert ainsi que d'Alice. Elle qui avait toujours été seule jusqu'à présent. Pour la jeune albinos, les deux agents qui l'accompagnaient toujours, ne comptaient pas comme compagnie. Les deux hommes ne faisaient qu'exécuter les ordres, et ils se fichaient pas mal du sort de la plus jeune. Si parfois ils la protégeaient s'était uniquement parce qu'ils avaient des sentiments humains, et que laisser une jeune fille mourir ne leur correspondait pas.

Mais ça Lia n'en avait que faire, car elle a toujours haï Pandora et tous ce qu'il s'y rapprochait.

Faisait-elle partie de l'organisation pour se donner une raison de vivre ? Pour changer la vision qu'elle avait sur cette organisation ? Ou bien pour finir dans l'Abyss à son tour ?

Au fond elle n'en savait rien. Elle avançait c'est tout. Elle avançait…

**ooOOOoo**

_La fillette se réveilla, se sentant soudainement seule. Seule comme-ci quelque chose venait de changer, de disparaître à tout jamais._

_Elle avait peur, elle appela sa mère mais personne ne répondit. _

_D'ordinaire sa mère partait faire des courses très tôt le matin pour ne pas être repairé par des agents de Pandora, mais elle était toujours là quand sa fille se levait. Ce matin-là elle n'était pas revenue._

_Lia pensa d'abord qu'elle s'était levée trop tôt et que sa mère n'allait pas tarder._

_Alors elle attendit, sentant son angoisse revenir, mais elle continuait d'attendre, silencieusement… _Même maintenant elle attend encore…


End file.
